Coyote Ugly
by Spuffy
Summary: Buffy and Spike are coworkers at a bar. Riley comes back and finds Buffy at her new job. Things change when Spike's hearts desire is granted. Is Buffy pregnant now? I think so!!!*COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

Buffy was patrolling one night when she heard loud music playing. ' I wonder where that's coming from?' she thought. She followed the sound until she came to a small building that said Coyote Ugly on it. What she saw when she stepped inside gave her the shock of a lifetime. Spike was dancing on the bar with two other girls. Buffy waited in the bar for an hour just watching Spike. She knew that he knew she was there, because he was looking around a lot. She chose not to let him see her, so she just watched from the shadows. Before she knew it, it was closing time and she was the only one left in the building. Spike got his money for the night and he was talking to the two other girls.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Spike asked out into the air.  
  
"Just came to see what was going on" Buffy replied stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Wow, how did you know she was there?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"I can feel when she's near me" Spike replied.  
  
"Cool" the other girl said.  
  
"Why are you here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I work here" Spike replied.  
  
"You mean you dance here every night?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Just on week days" he answered. Just then the owner of the bar walked out from behind the bar.  
  
"And who might I ask is this?" he said eyeing Buffy up.  
  
"I'm Buffy, Buffy Summers" she replied.  
  
"Well Buffy I'm Mike and you're hired" the owner replied, "One of my girls quit yesterday"  
  
"Oh no I wasn't here to get a job" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Are you sure it pays really well" Mike said.  
  
"How much?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"It depends, but it's usually around 300$ a night" Mike replied.  
  
"300$" Buffy was surprised.  
  
"Come on Luv you know you need the money" Spike said.  
  
"Oh do you two know each other?" Mike asked.  
  
"Well sort of" Buffy replied, "I guess I'll give the job a try," she said.  
  
"Okay that's great, these are my other girls Melanie and Ashley, but their nicknames are Candy and April" Mike introduced the other girls.  
  
"And your nick name can be Summer" he said, "You work from 12pm to 5am"  
  
"Okay" Buffy said.  
  
"Well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow night," Mike said.  
  
"Wait what about her clothes?" Candy asked.  
  
"Oh right, well just wear something really small and really tight and you'll be just fine" Mike said.  
  
"Sure" Buffy replied a little unsure that she wanted to wear something like that. Spike helped Buffy patrolled and then he walked her home.  
  
"So how long have you been working there?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I guess about a month now" Spike replied.  
  
"Bye" Buffy said as she closed her front door.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe that I'm doing this" Buffy said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She was wear tight leather pants and a red top that was way too small for her. Buffy put on her longest coat before going down stairs.  
  
"Where you going?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Patrolling" Buffy answered nervously.  
  
"Okay, what time will you be home?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Late" Buffy replied "Don't wait up"  
  
"Bye" Dawn called from the doorway when Buffy left. Buffy and Spike met up in the cemetery.  
  
"Hello Luv" Spike said cockily.  
  
"Hi" Buffy replied plainly.  
  
"Can I see what you're wearing?" Spike asked when he saw her holding on to her coat so tightly.  
  
"No" Buffy replied.  
  
"Come on my going to eventually" Spike wined. When they got to the bar it was already packed and Spike went straight up onto the bar.  
  
"Come on Slayer" Spike said giving her his hand so she could climb up too. 


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't think that I can do this" Buffy whispered to Spike.  
  
"Sure you can just follow the music" Spike replied as he took off his shirt. All of the women in the audience whistled and hollered. Spike grabbed Buffy by the hips and started to sway her back and forth. At that moment Buffy had a promise to herself, she wasn't going to hold back and she would be as slutty as she could. Buffy pushed away from Spike and started dancing on her own. The song stopped and they climbed off the bar.  
  
"Who's the new girl?" someone called from the crowd. Mike picked up the mikerphone and said:  
  
"Everyone I would like you t meet my newest girl, Summer" Mike said.  
  
"I'd like to take her home" someone else called from the crowd.  
  
"Over my dusted body" Buffy heard Spike mumble. Buffy learnt quickly how to make and serve all different sorts of drinks. Another song came on and Spike, Candy and April jumped up on the bar Buffy followed their lead and climbed up too. Buffy swung her hips freely to the music. By the end of the night Buffy had made 450$.  
  
"You know what Spike, I think I'm going to go and pay off my mortgage now" Buffy said running off into the night. Spike just chuckled at her giddiness.  
  
Buffy had been working at the bar for two weeks now and she was getting really comfterble with dancing. She had managed to keep her new job a secret to all of her friends. Spike would come by to get her every night and they would patrol together before going to the bar. Buffy was starting to think of Spike as a boyfriend and she hated feeling that way about him. One night after the bar closed Mike asked to talk to everyone.  
  
"Sex sells" Mike said "When a slow song comes on I want to see you two dancing closer" he said pointing at Buffy and Spike "I mean I want to see you grinding against each other, do you understand?"  
  
"I don't know" Buffy said.  
  
"Oh come on it's not like you and Spike aren't already having sex every night" Mike stated.  
  
"We are not" Buffy was getting uncomfterble.  
  
"Is that true?" Mike said with a smirk.  
  
"Well not every night" Buffy replied shyly "Fine I'll do it"  
  
"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow night" Mike said walking away.  
  
"Bye"  
  
***** Meanwhile Agent Riley Finn and his wife had just gotten a divorce and Riley was going to visit an old girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Buffy had been feeling bad for not spending more time with Dawn, so she decided to take Dawn out and go shopping for the afternoon.  
  
"This is so much fun" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"I'm glad that you're having fun Dawnie" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy?" a girl asked from behind them. Buffy and Dawn turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Buffy it's me Candy" Candy said.  
  
"Oh right, Candy hi" Buffy replied nervously.  
  
"Is this your daughter?" Candy asked.  
  
"No, no this is my sister, Dawn" Buffy stated.  
  
"Oh sorry, it's just that most of the girls at work are young moms" Candy replied.  
  
"Okay well Candy we should be on our way now" Buffy said pulling Dawn away.  
  
"Okay then, Bye Bye for now" Candy said happily.  
  
"Who was that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"That was Candy" Buffy replied plainly.  
  
"Well I know her name, but where is she from?" Dawn pushed for answers.  
  
"I don't know" Buffy lied "Can we talk about something else"  
  
"I know that you're hiding something and I'm going to find out what it is" dawn said. Buffy managed to distract Dawn with a pair of leather boots on sale in the window of one of the stores.  
  
"Do you think that Spike could hang out with me while you patrol tonight?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Umm" Buffy was trying to think of an answer for her little sister.  
  
"I really need his help tonight on patrol, I think that there might be a big demon lurking out there tonight" Buffy replied.  
  
"To bad, I really like Spike" Dawn said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers if you're reading this please let me know by reviewing. I want to know what you think of my story!!!  
  
  
  
Riley was pulling into Sunnydale and wondering where he would be able to find the love of his life, Buffy. He walked into Willie's, thinking that the demons would know where the slayer was. He sat at the bar listening to the vampires talking beside him.  
  
"Did you hear about the bar down town?" the first vampire asked.  
  
"No what about it?" the second vampire replied.  
  
"I heard that the slayer is working there, but vampires are aloud there as long as they don't feed" the first vampire answered. Riley left in search of this bar where the vampires had said that the slayer was working. Riley walked into the bar and saw Buffy dancing on the bar, after that song was over Spike climbed up and started dancing with her very sexually.  
  
"Man is she hot or what" the man beside Riley said. Riley just nodded furious at what Buffy was doing. Buffy took off her shirt, so she only had a bra on. All the men in the crowd whistled and hollered.  
  
"How long has she been working here?" Riley asked the guy beside him.  
  
"About a month" the guy replied.  
  
"I tried asking her out once, but she said no," the guy said "She's dating the guy that she's dancing with Spike," the guy said with disgust.  
  
"I can change that," Riley said with a hard look.  
  
"Good luck man, you're going to need it," the guy said. As the song ended Buffy climbed down and went to the bathroom. Riley pushed his way up to the bar. What can I get for you?" April asked.  
  
"Buffy" Riley ordered.  
  
"Sorry, but 'Summer' is busy" April replied.  
  
"Let me talk to her" Riley demanded.  
  
"Who should I tell her is asking for her?" April asked.  
  
"Just get her you bimbo," Riley yelled.  
  
"What's the problem here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Get out of here" Spike yelled when he saw who it was.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Buffy" Riley stated.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Nothing it's okay" Spike said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
"Riley, what are you doing here?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"I think I'm the one who gets to ask the questions right now" riley said.  
  
"No Riley you walked out of my life a long time ago" Buffy was getting really mad.  
  
"Is there a problem here Summer?" Mike asked sticking his out from the back.  
  
"No there isn't this man was just leaving" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy you want to dance, dance at home for me, not here" Riley said.  
  
"Riley just go home to your wife, Sam was it?" Buffy said.  
  
"Sam and I got a divorce" Riley replied.  
  
"And what you thought that you could just come back here to Buffy?" Spike asked.  
  
"Buffy and I are meant to be together and she knows it" Riley replied.  
  
"No Riley we're not meant to be" Buffy replied.  
  
"Fine Buffy if you want to waste your life on a vampire you just go right ahead" Riley yelled leaving the bar, but not leaving Sunnydale.  
  
"What does he mean by vampire?" April asked.  
  
"It's just his nick name for people that he doesn't like" Spike replied. Buffy broke down crying on Spike's shoulder.  
  
"Shh it's okay luv, everything will be okay" Spike tried to comfort Buffy. Riley went in search of someone who would feel the same way about Spike as he did and he knew just who to go to. "Who's there?" Xander called sleepily through the door.  
  
"It's me Riley" Riley called back. Xander opened the door.  
  
"Buffy's not here"Xander stated.  
  
"I know" Riley replied pushing his way into the apartment.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Xander asked, "I mean no offence but we've never really been that great of friends"  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about who Buffy's dating" Riley replied.  
  
"Buffy's not dating anyone," Xander said.  
  
"You mean she hasn't told anyone?" Riley questioned.  
  
"What are you talking about there's nothing to be told" Xander replied.  
  
"Well this should be really fun" Riley said as he left the apartment.  
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Xander yelled after him. Riley climbed back into his car and went to find a motel to spend the night in. He was planning on messing with Buffy tomorrow. If her friends didn't know then he would be able to get Buffy to do anything for him so that he wouldn't tell. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I love you all(  
  
  
  
"Is Buffy dating anyone?" Xander asked as he walked into the Magic Box, the next morning.  
  
"I don't think so" Willow replied "Why?"  
  
"Riley came to my apartment really late last night. He wanted to talk about who Buffy was dating" Xander said.  
  
"No Buffy would tell me if she was dating anyone," Willow stated.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want anyone to know" Anya said, "Maybe she wants the thrill of keeping a secret"  
  
"No Buffy would never do that," Xander said.  
  
  
  
At the Summers' residence Buffy and Dawn were getting ready to meet up with the gang at the Magic Box.  
  
"Come on Dawn we're going to be late" Buffy called from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I'm coming" Dawn said as she ran down the stairs. In the car Dawn tried really hard to find out what her sister was hiding.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Patrolling" Buffy replied.  
  
"Can I come?" Dawn asked.  
  
"NO" Buffy said right away "I mean, no Dawnie it's too dangerous"  
  
"Whatever" Dawn said. In her mind Dawn formed a plan to find out where Buffy went every night. Dawn knew that it didn't take till 5am every night just to patrol.  
  
  
  
"Hey Buffy" Willow said as Buffy and Dawn walked into the Magic Box.  
  
"Hi" Buffy replied, "So what's up?"  
  
"ARE YOU DATING ANYONE?" Xander blurted out.  
  
"Way to be subtle," willow said.  
  
"N-no, what would make you think the I was dating someone?" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Riley came to my apartment last night" Xander said. Buffy just moaned.  
  
"Good morning all" Riley said as he walked into the Magic Box.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Because we're meant to be together and you know it," Riley replied.  
  
"Just go away," Buffy said as she ran out of the store.  
  
"Riley if Buffy doesn't want you here maybe you should just go home to Sam" Willow said politely.  
  
"Sam and I are divorced" Riley replied.  
  
"I'm so sorry to here that" Willow said.  
  
"Oh well, I didn't really like her anyways" Riley said dully.  
  
"I'm going to go after Buffy" Xander said grabbing his coat.  
  
"I'll come with you" Riley said.  
  
"No, no Riley I think you should just go home. I'm sure that you're needed somewhere" Willow replied.  
  
"You're right, I am needed somewhere and that somewhere is here" Riley stated.  
  
"Riley obviously Buffy doesn't want you here, she wouldn't have run out the door if she wanted you here" Dawn spoke up for the first time.  
  
"Buffy may not think so now, but I am the one for her. We belong together" Riley replied.  
  
"Xander maybe you should just give Buffy some time. I think what she needs right now is to be alone" Willow said.  
  
"Sure whatever you think is best for Buffy" Xander said as he put his coat back down on the table.  
  
"Arggh" Riley moaned as he left the store.  
  
"So where do you think she went?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know Dawnie" Willow replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Spike?" Buffy called as she stepped around a huge pile of boxes.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy what are you doing here?" Spike called back from the lower level.  
  
"You're leaving Sunnydale?" Buffy said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Of course not" Spike said as he climbed up the stairs and gave Buffy a hug.  
  
"Then what are all the boxes for?" Buffy asked, a steady stream of tears now running down her face.  
  
"It was supposed to be a surprise" Spike started "I bought an apartment, I figured that you would rather spend the night with me in an apartment, rather than the crypt" he finished.  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked looking into his eyes "So you're not leaving me?"  
  
"No, I could never leave you" he replied, "I love you"  
  
"I love you too," Buffy said really quietly.  
  
"Say it again and louder this time" Spike said with a huge smile.  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Again"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"Again"  
  
"I LOVE YOU" Buffy screamed "I LOVE YO" Buffy was cut off by Spike's lips hitting hers in a fiery passion. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Spike? Dawn called as she opened the door to his crypt.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy climbed out of Spike's bed to try and find some of her clothes.  
  
"Spike are you here?" Dawn started to come down to the lower level.  
  
"Do something," Buffy whispered to Spike.  
  
"Um don't come down here," Spike yelled, but it was too late. Dawn was already looking straight at Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Ahhh" Dawn screamed as she turned to face the wall "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" she said over and over again.  
  
"Umm Dawnie could you go wait upstairs for a minute, we'll be right up" Buffy said uneasily.  
  
"Ya, sure" Dawn had a huge smile on her face as she climbed up the stairs.  
  
"Oh my god, I can't believe she just saw that" Buffy sighed.  
  
"She'll get over it" Spike said casually. Buffy just hit him with a pillow and shrieked when Spike pulled her back into his lap.  
  
"No, no Dawn's waiting" Buffy replied.  
  
  
  
When they finally got upstairs Dawn was just sitting there watching tv.  
  
"Hey" Dawn said without looking away from the tv.  
  
"Hey Nibblet do you think that you could turn the tv off for a minute?" Spike asked.  
  
"Sure" she replied, "What do you have to say for yourselves?" Dawn asked as if she was parent.  
  
"Well......You see.....I,...We,....He" Buffy couldn't get the right words out "Wait a minute you're not my mother I don't have to tell you anything"  
  
"That's okay, why don't you just admit that you're in love with Spike" Dawn replied.  
  
"You're right Dawnie I am in love with Spike" Buffy said.  
  
"That's great!" Dawn shrieked as she gave Buffy and Spike both a hug.  
  
"So how long has this been going on?" Dawn asked.  
  
"A few weeks now" Buffy replied.  
  
"So is Spike moving in with us?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"We hadn't really talked about that" Buffy replied.  
  
"Then what are all of the boxes for?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well Nibblet I bought myself an apartment" Spike announced.  
  
"Congratulations" Dawn said as she gave him another hug.  
  
"Well Spike, since everything is packed already and you actually haven't 'moved' into the apartment yet, you could move in with us" Buffy rambled on "You know our house is closer"  
  
"In other words Spike Buffy is asking you to move in with her" Dawn supplied.  
  
"Sure I'd love to" Spike replied and gave Buffy a kiss. Dawn through herself on top of them in a huge hug.  
  
"So lets get moving," Dawn said as she picked up a box.  
  
"Well I can't let quiet yet" Spike said pointing at the sun.  
  
"Oh come just grab a blanket, you'll be fine" and with Dawn ran out the door.  
  
"Hey it must be in the genes, cause the Nibblet is just as bossy as you are luv" Spike smirked.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha, you're so funny" Buffy replied hitting him playfully on the shoulder.  
  
"Hurry up" Dawn called from outside.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute, I'm going to go through the sewers" Spike called back.  
  
"Okay we'll see you there" Dawn replied pulling Buffy along home with her.  
  
"Bye" Buffy waved.  
  
"See ya"  
  
  
  
"Where's Spike he should be here by now" Dawn was passing back and forth in the living room.  
  
"He'll be here Dawnie don't worry" Buffy replied.  
  
"Worry about what?" Spike asked as he came out from the basement.  
  
"Where have you been?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Sorry I forgot how huge the sewers are and I think that they might have added on down there" Spike replied.  
  
"It's okay cause you're here now" Buffy said "Let's go and unpack you're stuff"  
  
"Sounds good to me" Spike replied. 


	6. Chapter 6

Willow had been away on a witches convention with Tara, so neither of them knew that Spike was living with them. Buffy only wanted to have to tell her friends once, so they were waiting to tell Xander and Anya when Willow and Tara got home.  
  
Willow and Tara's vacation had been cut short, because the administrator had gotten really sick. They got home really late, so they climbed right into bed. The next morning Willow heard the shower start so she got up. She checked on Dawn who was still sleeping. 'It must be Buffy in the shower' she thought.  
  
Willow was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard the shower. Half an hour later Willow went to check on Buffy. 'What's taking her so long?' she question to herself. She opened to bathroom door AND....... 


	7. Chapter 7

HEHEHE  
  
  
  
Did you really think that I would just leave you there? Well you people really don't know me very well!!!  
  
Here's the rest.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Willow opened the bathroom door she saw Spike sitting on the floor naked putting lotion on his legs.  
  
"Ahhh" she screamed.  
  
"Red what are you doing home?" were the only words that he could spit out.  
  
"Willow, what?" Buffy came running into the bathroom and so did Tara and Dawn at the same time.  
  
"Spike, Oh god" Buffy said as she pulled all three other girls out of the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
"Why are you home early?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I think that the better question is why the hell is a naked Spike in our bathroom?" Willow replied.  
  
"Spike's living with us" Dawn spat out.  
  
"DAWN" Buffy screamed.  
  
"Well we all know that it would have taken you like an hour just to say Spike, believe me I was doing us all a favour" Dawn replied.  
  
"Let's finish this somewhere else shall we" Buffy said as she pushed the other girls out of the bathroom shutting the door behind her.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Buffy I'm really not one to judge, but this does look really bad" Tara pointed out "And for your sake I hope you have a very good explanation," she added.  
  
"You're right Tara and I do have a very good explanation" Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm dying to hear what it is," Willow said.  
  
"Spike and I are" Buffy started.  
  
"What Buffy you and Spike are what?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Spike and I are involved" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh" Willow was really surprised.  
  
"Please don't hate me," Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy no I could never hate you" Willow replied "If Spike is what makes you happy"  
  
"Are you sure that this is what you want?" Willow asked.  
  
"Ya, ya it is Will" Buffy replied, "I'm in love with him"  
  
"Oh my god Buffy that's great" Willow gave her a hug "I'm so happy for you"  
  
  
  
"Hey, who's hungry?" Tara asked, "What do say I make us some pancakes"  
  
"That sounds great Tara, Thanks" Buffy replied. As they were all walking down the stairs Willow asked:  
  
"So um Buffy have you told Xander yet?" she asked.  
  
"No I was kinda hoping that you could help me with that" Buffy replied.  
  
"Damn" Willow said.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I was hoping that you had already told him" Willow replied.  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Let's put it this way, it's not going to be very pretty when you tell him" Willow replied.  
  
"I know Will, I know" Buffy agreed. 


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy climbed down the stairs as quietly as she could, but it wasn't quiet enough.  
  
"Hey Buffy" Willow said, "Couldn't sleep either?" Willow was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of warm milk in her hands.  
  
"Ya" Buffy replied still facing the door. She turned around slowly. Spike had left a few minutes earlier and Buffy was going to meet up with him at the bar.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy what are you wearing?" Willow exclaimed when she noticed Buffy was wearing a really tight mini skirt that showed part of her ass and a bra that just barely covered her nipples. Buffy decided to button up her coat, to cover her almost naked body.  
  
" I-I was just going out for a little patrol is all" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Buffy I know you're lying, because you can barely walk in that skirt never mind fighting in it" Willow replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the top of the stairs Dawn was watching. 'Damn it Willow' she thought. Dawn had been planning on following Buffy tonight to find out where she went every night, but now Willow had gotten in the way of her plans.  
  
  
  
"Willow you're just going to have to trust me this time" Buffy pleaded.  
  
"Buffy I'm your best friend, why can't you tell where you're going?" Willow replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone" Buffy said.  
  
"I won't, I swear" Willow said.  
  
"I'm going to work," Buffy admitted.  
  
"You mean you're a prostitute" Willow replied "God Buffy I knew you needed money, but I didn't think you would go that low to get it"  
  
"No, god no" Buffy replied, "I'm not a prostitute"  
  
"Then where do you work?" Willow asked.  
  
"I work at a bar downtown" Buffy replied.  
  
"How long have you been working there?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Like two months now" Buffy replied "Well I should be going don't want to be late"  
  
"Ya right, don't want to be late" Willow repeated sort of in a daze.  
  
  
  
  
  
'So that's where Buffy has been going' Dawn thought 'Well that saves me having to follow her' she got up and went back to bed, before Willow came upstairs and caught her.  
  
  
  
Buffy hurried across town to get to the bar. She staked a few newly risen vampires on her way there.  
  
"Where have you been?" Spike asked when she entered the bar.  
  
"Willow caught me as I was leaving" Buffy replied.  
  
"What did you tell her?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Well after she used her 'I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything' speech" Buffy replied "I told her the truth"  
  
"How did she take it?" Spike questioned.  
  
"When I left she was kind of in a daze" Buffy replied "I'll have to talk to her in the morning"  
  
  
  
A song started to play and Spike climbed up onto the bar.  
  
"Oh and Spike" Buffy said.  
  
"Ya" he replied turning to face her.  
  
"Willow doesn't know that you work here too," Buffy said.  
  
"Right" was all he said before he started dancing. Buffy climbed up right beside Spike and started moving with him to the music. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Do you know why we're here?" Xander asked Anya as the two of them sat in the Magic Box waiting. Buffy had called a Scooby meeting and he had no clue what it was about. He shot straight out of his seat when he heard the bell on the door ring. In came Buffy, Willow, Tara, Dawn and Spike. Spike was holding a huge golf umbrella.  
  
"You're right Nibblet, this umbrella does work better than a blanket" Spike said.  
  
"I told you so" Dawn replied "But no, nobody would believe me"  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Xander asked pointing at Spike.  
  
"He's the reason that we're having this meeting" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh do we get to stake him?" Xander asked happily.  
  
"No we don't get to stake him" Dawn replied.  
  
"Okay it's now or never" Buffy said to herself.  
  
"Everyone Spike and I are dating" she said taking Spike's hand in hers.  
  
"WHAT?" Xander yelled.  
  
"That's good for you" Anya said as she Buffy a hug.  
  
"Buffy this is Spike" Xander yelled, "I mean Spike, Ewww"  
  
"Xander I know exactly who it is" Buffy replied.  
  
"Willow you can't be okay with this" Xander pleaded.  
  
"Xander if Spike is what makes Buffy happy then we should be happy for her" Willow replied.  
  
"But that's just it Spike could never make Buffy happy" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"God Xander you can be such an ass sometimes" Anya said.  
  
"Anya I can't believe that you're taking their side in this" Xander said, "Why am I the only one that sees that Spike is evil"  
  
"Xander" Buffy started.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't be here right now" Xander said as he ran out the door. They had all decided to wait there until Xander came back. Later that night they heard an ambulance go by the shop.  
  
"Let's go see what happen" Buffy said as she and Spike made their way to the hospital.  
  
"Sure" Spike replied. As they walked into the hospital they heard two doctors talking.  
  
"Who is the man that just came in?" One of them asked.  
  
"We think it's a man Riley Finn" the other replied.  
  
"I couldn't help but over hear what you said" Spike said as he walked up to the doctors " What is it that happen to Riley?"  
  
'Why would Spike care?' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"We're not sure, but he was ripped up really bad" the doctor replied, "It almost looks like a bear or something"  
  
"Thanks" Spike said grabbing Buffy's arm and pulling her to the side.  
  
"There aren't any bears that come around here," Buffy said.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Spike asked.  
  
"A demon" they both said at once. Buffy and Spike ran out of the hospital to find this demon before it could hurt anyone else. 


	10. Chapter 10

"Where do you think the demon might have gone?" Buffy asked as they walked through the cemetery. All of a sudden they heard a scream that they both recognised all too well.  
  
"Xander" they both took off running in the direction of the scream. Buffy got there first and kicked the demon away from Xander. Xander got up off the ground and ran away to hide behind a tree. Buffy only got a few good punches and kicks in before the demon backhanded her. Buffy flew across the cemetery and hit her head on a gravestone. Buffy moaned in pain.  
  
"HEY, nobody touches my girl" Spike yelled from behind the demon. The demon spun around to face him. Spike looked over the demon's shoulder to see that Buffy was waking up. Spike and the demon fought for a few minutes before Spike snapped the demon's neck.  
  
"Very well you have killed me, you may have your deepest desire" were the demons last words. Spike ran to Buffy side and helped her to stand up.  
  
"Are you alright luv?" Spike asked.  
  
"Ya, I'm fine" Buffy replied. Xander finally crawled out of his hiding place.  
  
"Do you really love her?" Xander asked.  
  
"With all my heart" Spike replied.  
  
"But you don't have a heart" Xander replied.  
  
"Oh my god Xander give it a rest already" Buffy sighed.  
  
"Fine, then I hope you two are happy together" Xander replied as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Do you know how hard that was for him to say" Buffy said a few minutes later.  
  
"Ya, I do" Spike replied sincerely.  
  
"So what do you say we go tell Giles about this demon and then we could go home and spend some time together" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me luv" Spike replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Willow" Buffy called as she and Spike walked into the Magic Box.  
  
"What is it?" Willow asked, "What's wrong"  
  
"We know who was in that ambulance" Dawn said as she got up from her chair.  
  
"Ya, so do we" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy there was a thing on the news" Dawn said " Riley's dead"  
  
"Oh" Buffy replied.  
  
"They said that it was a bear attack," Willow added.  
  
"It wasn't" Spike said.  
  
"It was a demon we found it in the cemetery" Buffy said.  
  
"What did it look like?" Willow questioned "Do you think that there are anymore out there?"  
  
"I could draw you a picture, if you would like" Spike suggested.  
  
"Ya, sure that would be great" Willow replied. Half an hour later Spike held up his picture proudly. It was a tall, brown demon with spikes on his head.  
  
"Good job, Honey" Buffy said.  
  
  
  
"Why, thank you luv" Spike replied.  
  
"Wow Spike I never knew that you could draw" Dawn exclaimed. 


	11. Chapter 11

Wow I should totally put authors notes more often I had like 20 people review, that was awesome. Thanks for all of the great suggestions. I decided to continue and make this really, really long. I hope that you're ready for it!!! hehehe  
  
  
  
Everyone else had gone home but Willow had stayed at the Magic Box to do more research. She recognised the demon, but she wasn't sure where from. She was flipping through the pages of a book reading quickly what they had to say. All of a sudden she found it. A Halichno justice demon, it looked just like the one that Spike had draw for her. There was a bit of information on the Halichno justice demon. It said:  
  
  
  
  
  
'Born to be alone, it hides in the shadows,  
  
Draw to the hell-mouth, to open it's doors  
  
It's one of the strongest demons of it's kind  
  
For the one who will kill him he will grant  
  
Their true hearts desire, but beware your true  
  
hearts desire isn't always what you think.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile at the Summers residence Buffy and Spike were just falling asleep. Spike watched Buffy sleep, her body pressed up against his. For some odd reason he couldn't sleep. Something was different about him, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. There was a really loud pounding sound in his head. Spike decided to get up and walk around for a bit.  
  
"Hey where are you going?" Buffy asked as she sat up.  
  
"Couldn't sleep" Spike replied.  
  
"Well you know I have something that might tire you out" Buffy suggested.  
  
"Oh really and what might that be?" Spike questioned, knowing just what she was thinking of.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay so if Spike killed the demon then it would grant his hearts desire" Willow was talking to herself "And Spike's hearts desire is to be the vampire that he used to be, oh god I have to tell Buffy"  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay that was just a little taste of what I have planned for you. I hope you like it!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

It had taken Willow a really long time to get to Buffy's. She had decided to check out one more thing on the demon before going over there. She got caught up in all of this information and it wasn't until 6am that she finally got to Buffy's.  
  
"BUFFY" Willow yelled as she ran into Buffy's room "Oh my god"  
  
Buffy and Spike both shot out of bed worried when they heard Willow yelling, but they soon realized that they were naked and jumped back in to cover themselves.  
  
"Willow could you pass me my PJ's please" Buffy asked not looking Willow start in the eye.  
  
"Sure" Willow replied. Buffy put them on quickly and handed Spike his pants. Buffy and Spike were standing side by side when Willow remembered why she was there.  
  
"Get away from her" Willow yelled pulling out a stake.  
  
"Wow, Red I thought that we were past this I'm a good guy now" Spike replied uneasily.  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, but that demon that he killed earlier tonight grants the killers hearts desire" Willow replied.  
  
"And you think that he wants to be the vampire that he was before the chip?" Buffy questioned. Willow nodded sadly. Meanwhile Spike was feeling his wrist for a pulse. B-bum, B-bum, B-bum. There it was his heartbeat. He tried to hold his breath, but couldn't.  
  
"I'm human" Spike stated quietly.  
  
"What?" Both girls said at once.  
  
"I'm human," Spike said a lot louder this time. He picked Buffy up and spun her around a few times. He put Buffy down, hugged Willow quickly and ran right out of Buffy room, down the stairs and straight out the front door into the morning sunlight.  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn asked stepping out into the hallway.  
  
"Spike's human" Buffy stated simply as she when to watch Spike on the front lawn.  
  
"What?" Dawn quickly followed Buffy and Willow downstairs. Spike was dancing on the front lawn and laughing like a mad man. When he finally came back inside he gave Buffy another tight hug.  
  
"Well you've still got your strength" Buffy said while being squeezed by Spike strong arms.  
  
"Oh sorry" Spike said quickly.  
  
"Who's hungry" Dawn asked "I am," she added. Spike just nodded eagerly. Dawn grabbed his hand and pulled him into the kitchen. Buffy pulled Willow into the living room quietly.  
  
"Is this permanent?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"It should be" Willow replied. 


	13. Chapter 13

*I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know that if I replaced an authors note with a chapter that those who had already signed in and reviewed for it wouldn't be able to again.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Buffy and Willow walked into the kitchen with Tara following. They all started laughing. The fridge  
  
had been emptied onto the kitchen table. Spike was stuffing his face with food and Dawn was watching in  
  
horror as he put ketchup on his cereal.  
  
"Eww" Dawn squealed.  
  
"What?" Spike asked in-between mouth fulls. Buffy walked up behind him.  
  
"Honey, I think what she means is that you're not supposed to mix those foods together" Buffy said as she  
  
reached to take the ketchup away from him, but he pulled his arm away quickly.  
  
"Don't you take my food away" he said like a small child.  
  
"Spike if you eat all of that you'll get sick" Dawn stated. Spike looked around the room at each of the  
  
women.  
  
"Fine, but you have to make me pancakes with chocolate chips" Spike pouted.  
  
"Oh I want some too" Dawn added.  
  
"I'll make them" Willow suggested.  
  
"Thanks Will, that would be great" Buffy replied. Buffy looked back to Spike, who now had a huge smile  
  
on his face.  
  
"What do you want now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"What?" Spike asked innocently.  
  
"You have that I-want-something look on your face" Buffy replied "The same one that Dawn gets when  
  
she wants something," Buffy added.  
  
"Can we go on a picnic?" Spike asked hopping excitedly out of his chair.  
  
"We'll see" Buffy replied.  
  
"Please" Spike said. Buffy looked into his piercing blue eyes and she just couldn't say no.  
  
"Fine, we can go on a picnic" Buffy replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later they were all out the front door and on they're way to the park. Xander and Anya  
  
were going to meet them there. They had decided to tell them all of the things happening with Buffy and  
  
Spike at the park. That way they would be in public and Xander might not over react with so many other  
  
people watching.  
  
"Spike come on the swings with me" Dawn said as she ran ahead of the rest of the group. Dawn was so  
  
happy to have Spike around. He was like the father that she never had. And Buffy was always so happy and  
  
full of life with him around.  
  
"I haven't been on one of these in like a few hundred years," Spike said as he swung higher and higher.  
  
Dawn tried to match his height, but she couldn't pump her legs fast enough. Spike loved the feeling of  
  
the sun on his skin and the light summer breeze in his hair.  
  
"What time did you tell Xander and Anya to come?" Buffy asked as she watched Dawn and Spike swing  
  
back and forth.  
  
"I didn't tell them to come until 1:30" Willow replied.  
  
"Why so late?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Well I thought that it might be nice to have a little bit of fun before Xander got here and freaked out over Spike" Willow replied.  
  
"Good idea, Will" Buffy said with a slight giggle. 


	14. Chapter 14

I hope you didn't mind having Spike so overly excited about everything last chapter. I felt that it was necessary.  
  
  
  
  
  
There she was so beautiful. It felt like she was so out of his reach. Her hair a perfect golden blond and her  
  
skin so perfectly kissed by the sun. She was his dream all that he could ever hope for in life, but it seemed  
  
like all of this wasn't real. 'She's my girl' he said over and over again in his head, but he just couldn't  
  
believe it.  
  
"Hey, come on you two" Buffy called to Dawn and Spike "It's time to eat"  
  
Dawn plopped herself down onto the blanket that was so nicely laid out on the grass. Spike took off his  
  
coat and laid it beside Buffy and then sat beside her putting a protective arm around her. He didn't know  
  
why, but all of a sudden he had just needed to touch her and feel the warmth of her skin.  
  
"So what did we bring to eat?" Dawn asked eagerly.  
  
"Well we have sandwiches" Willow replied pulling out the sandwiches for the picnic basket.  
  
"There's peanut butter and bananas with regular chips for Dawn" Tara handed the sandwich over to Dawn.  
  
"That's gross, why would you put chips in a peanut butter and banana sandwich?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It's good" Dawn replied taking a huge bit of her sandwich. Man that girl has a huge mouth Buffy thought.  
  
"There's ham sandwiches for Buffy, Spike and Tara" Willow continued "And a peanut butter and jam for me"  
  
"Is there a lou around here?" Spike asked.  
  
"Aww that's so cute, Spike has to pee" Dawn cooed.  
  
"No it's not I haven't gone in a few centuries, if I don't find a lou soon I'm going to explode" Spike replied  
  
through gritted teeth.  
  
"There's one right over there, Honey" Buffy pointed across the park.  
  
"Be right back" Spike said and gave Buffy a quick kiss on the cheek before walking very quickly over to  
  
the bathroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here comes Xander and Anya" Dawn pointed out as they walked over to them. Xander didn't see as he  
  
sat. Buffy and Dawn were blocking him. Xander and Anya sat down with their own picnic basket.  
  
"Hello all" Xander said.  
  
"Hey" everyone replied.  
  
Buffy looked around nervously. Where was Spike? She really didn't want to have to tell Xander  
  
about Spike, but she also wanted Spike to come back so that she could get this over with and she wouldn't  
  
have to hide their relationship from anyone anymore.  
  
"Buffy?" Xander called "Anybody in there?" Xander laughed at his own joke.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I asked you how you were doing, but you just starred into space" Xander replied.  
  
"I'm fine," Buffy said quickly.  
  
"Oh god Buffy, Spike's got the ring of Amara" Xander said as Spike walked back over to them fully bathed  
  
in sunlight.  
  
"No he doesn't" Buffy replied.  
  
"But he's outside........................and it's day time..............................with sunlight and all that" Xander tried  
  
to make logic out of all this as Spike and sat down with them.  
  
"He killed a demon that granted his hearts desire" Buffy explained.  
  
"And his hearts desire was to be human" Dawn added.  
  
"Wow" was all that Xander could say. Anya was at no loss for words though.  
  
"That means that you have to use a condom now when you're having sex with someone" Anya pointed out.  
  
"Okay, Spike that's great I'm happy for you I really am" Xander said sarcastically "But you can leave now  
  
just because you're human doesn't make you our friend that hangs out with us. Here's your coat, you can  
  
be on your way now" Xander threw Spike's coat at him.  
  
"No Xander" Buffy said, "There's more"  
  
"What?" Xander asked, "How could there be more?"  
  
"SpikeandIaredating" Buffy said quickly.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, "I didn't hear you"  
  
"Honey, she said that she and Spike are dating" Anya said happily giving Buffy a hug "Congratulations"  
  
"Thanks" Buffy replied, but she was really paying attention to Xander. She couldn't tell what he was  
  
thinking yet.  
  
  
  
"Buffy what the hell are you thinking?" Xander yelled, "This is Spike we're talking about"  
  
"Honey, calm down" Anya said as she pulled their lunch out of their picnic basket "People are starting to  
  
stare"  
  
"Buffy I can't believe this" Xander stood up and started to pace back and forth "He did something to you  
  
didn't he? It's a spell, Is it a spell?" Xander yelled as he pinned Spike and started yelling in his face.  
  
"Hey Spike what did you do? What did you do to her?" Xander yelled. Spike just laid there, he didn't  
  
want to get into a fight with the Whelp, because it would upset Buffy.  
  
"Xander get off of him" Buffy pulled him off of Spike "He didn't do anything to me"  
  
"Yes he did, the Buffy I know would never touch a thing like him" Xander spat.  
  
"I love him and I don't care what you think" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy just because he's human now doesn't mean that the demon isn't still there, Think of how many  
  
people he's killed. He's a killer." Xander wasn't calming down one bit.  
  
"Well it's nice to know how you feel Xander" Anya yelled in his face "Is that how you look at me?"  
  
"No of course not" Xander reached out to touch her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me Xander Harris" Anya pushed his hand away "I'm just as much a demon as Spike  
  
is, I've killed more people than Spike, Angelus, Darla and Drusilla all together"  
  
"But that's different" Xander said.  
  
"No it's not" Anya turned around and stomped away.  
  
"Anya wait" Xander called after her.  
  
"Don't even say my name, I hate you" Anya replied, not even turning around.  
  
"Well this just made my day" Xander said "And it's all your fault" Xander pointed at Spike, then stomped  
  
away in a different direction than Anya had.  
  
"Buffy don't let him upset you" Willow said once Xander was out of sight.  
  
"I'm not going to, if Xander doesn't like Spike then Xander doesn't have to be a part of my life" Buffy  
  
replied. 


	15. Chapter 15

"I hope everyone is hungry I ordered lots of pizza" Buffy said as she went back to join the others  
  
in the living room.  
  
"Come on you guys cheer up" Buffy said "I don't care what Xander thinks and you shouldn't either, he'll  
  
get over it, he always does"  
  
"Buffy's right" Dawn jumped out of her seat "Let's dance and drink beer, come on" Dawn turn the music  
  
up really loud and hopped around.  
  
"I must say that does sound like fun, but you're not having any beer Dawnie" Buffy replied. Spike came  
  
up behind Buffy and wrapped his arms around her swaying her back and forth with the music. Before they  
  
knew it they were all dancing crazily around the living room. 'God I love her so much' Spike thought.  
  
  
  
Buffy having thought the same thing looked up into his eyes. She was lost in the  
  
lust and love that she saw in his eyes. Why hadn't she seen it before? She knew the answer. She had been  
  
to worried about what her friends would think of her to accept to what Spike was offering her. She wanted  
  
to make sure that he knew how she felt now.  
  
"I love you" Buffy said.  
  
"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine" he replied.  
  
"I can imagine, I love you just as much" Buffy said sincerely. Spike just smiled and gave her a quick kiss.  
  
He knew that the others were watching them and didn't want to embarrass Buffy by them making out right  
  
there. He had no problem with it though.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Luv it's time to go to work, are you ready?" Spike asked quietly.  
  
"Sounds good to me" Buffy replied "Will can you make sure that Dawn gets to bed at a good hour?"  
  
"Ya sure Buffy" Willow said, "Are you going patrolling?"  
  
"Um no, I'm going to work" Buffy replied shyly, she still had trouble telling her friends that she was going  
  
to work at the bar.  
  
"Oh..................right of course, you have to go to work," Willow said uncomfortably.  
  
"Ya" Buffy said all of a sudden finding great interest in the carpet.  
  
"So what time will you be home?" Willow asked.  
  
"Oh um.....................late........don't wait up" Buffy replied, it was weird Buffy had never had this much  
  
trouble talking to Willow before.  
  
"Oh.......okay" Willow said, "I guess I'll just go to bed now then" Willow made her way over to the stairs.  
  
"Good Night Will" Buffy called after her.  
  
"Good Night" Willow replied. Buffy ran up to her room to change into her work clothes.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well that was uncomfortable," Spike said once they were out the door and on their way to the bar.  
  
"Tell me about it" Buffy replied. Buffy and Spike were half way to the bar when they spotted at least ten  
  
vamps standing around one grave just waiting for him to rise.  
  
"Care to party with me Luv?" Spike asked as he pointed at the vamps.  
  
"Definitely my kind of party" Buffy replied before running off to interrupt the vampires. If anyone had  
  
been watching it would have looked more like a dance than a fight. The slayer and her vampire lover  
  
fighting at each other's backs, they both knew every move that the other was making. Once all that was left  
  
was dust in the wind Buffy and Spike hooked arms and went on their way.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ready to shake your thang?" Spike asked as they walked into the bar.  
  
"Oh ya" Buffy replied as she walked straight to the bar and climbing right up. Spike up behind her purring  
  
into her ear as she grinded her ass into him. As the song ended Buffy come on the microphone.  
  
"Hey folks, How you all doing tonight" she yelled and the crowd hollered right back at her.  
  
"This week's Karioke week so someone better get their ass up her and sing or I'm cutting off your beer  
  
supply" she yelled. A girl in his mid twenties jumped up and took the microphone from her. She started to  
  
sing:  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if I told you, it was all meant to be,  
  
Would you believe me, Would you agree,  
  
It's almost that feeling, we met before,  
  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy,  
  
When I tell you love is come here and I,  
  
A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss,  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this."  
  
  
  
The girl walked back and forth across the bar. She stopped to wink at a guy that was cheering really, really  
  
loud.  
  
"Everything changes, but beauty remains,  
  
Something so tender, I can't explain,  
  
Well I way be dreaming, but till I awake,  
  
Can't we make this dream last forever,  
  
And I'll cherish all the love we share,  
  
A moment like this, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss,  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all, I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall,  
  
So let me tell you this, some people wait a lifetime for moment like this,  
  
Some people search forever, for that one special kiss,  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
  
Oh I can't believe it's happening to me, some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this,  
  
Ooohhh like this."  
  
  
  
The crowd hollered as she finished. Spike took the microphone from her.  
  
"That was very lovely, I think we might have the next Kelly Clarkson" Spike said "Now let's get a  
  
guy up here to show off his stuff"  
  
A guy jumped up. "And what will you be singing tonight?" Spike asked.  
  
"She Fucking Hate Me by Puddle of Mudd" the guy replied.  
  
"Great let's hear it" Spike said before handing over the microphone.  
  
  
  
"Met a girl thought she was grand, fell in love found out first hand" and the rest of the night is just  
  
history. 


	16. Chapter 16

Buffy looked around the room that she was in. All of her friends were there, but  
  
Ugly men with pearl faces had captured them. The only person that she couldn't  
  
see was Spike. 'Where is he?' she thought.  
  
"It's time" one of the men said to her.  
  
"Time? Time for what?" Buffy replied. One of the men came at her with a knife, just  
  
when she thought that she was going to be stabbed Spike came running into the room. He  
  
fought his way to the middle of the room, where he opened a small box with a ring on the  
  
inside of it. The ring was glowing and when it touched the pearl faced men they  
  
disappeared and all that was left was a small pearl on the flour in their place. Spike  
  
dropped the box and ran straight to Buffy. He picked her up into his arms, and then he  
  
turned to the rest of the scoobies.  
  
"There's still more of them out there," he said.  
  
"Take Buffy" Xander replied "Take Buffy and run, as long as we have the ring we can  
  
kill them. Once they're all dead we'll come and find you where ever it is that you've run  
  
to, we'll find you"  
  
"Be careful," Dawn said to Spike as he carried her sister out of the room.  
  
"I will" Spike replied "I promise I won't let anything happen to her" with that said Spike  
  
turned and ran out of the room holding Buffy as close to him as he could.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahhh" Buffy screamed as she sat straight up in bed. There was sweat dripping from her forehead.  
  
"It's okay Luv" Spike said soothingly "It was just a bad dream"  
  
"Oh god, it just seemed so real" Buffy replied as she moved closer to Spike.  
  
"Just go back to sleep" Spike said as he stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Sing to me" Buffy said.  
  
"What?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I've never heard you sing and I want you to sing me to sleep" Buffy replied.  
  
"You can't laugh" Spike said.  
  
"I won't" Buffy promised.  
  
"Okay here goes nothing" and Spike started to sing.  
  
  
  
"Close your eyes, make a wish, and blow out the candle light,  
  
For tonight is just your night, we're gonna celebrate, all through the night,  
  
Pour the wine, light the fire, girl your wish is my command,  
  
I submit to your desires, I will do anything, girl you need only ask,  
  
I'll make love to you, like you want me to and I'll hold you tight,  
  
Baby all through the night, I'll make love to you, when you want me to,  
  
And I will not let go till you tell me to, girl relax, let's go slow, I ain't got nowhere to go,  
  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you, girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night,  
  
Throw your clothes, on the flour, I'll take my clothes off too,  
  
I've made plans to be with you, girl whatever you're asking you know I can do,  
  
I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight,  
  
Baby all through the night, I'll make love to you, when you want me to,  
  
And I will not let go till you tell me to,  
  
Baby tonight is your night and I will do you right, just make a wish on your night,  
  
Anything that you ask I will give you, I'll make love to you, like you want me to,  
  
And I'll hold you tight, Baby all through the night, I'll make love to you,  
  
When you want me to, and I will not let go till you tell me to,  
  
I'll make love to you, like you want me to, and I'll hold you tight,  
  
Baby all through the night, I'll make love to you, when you want me to,  
  
And I will I will not let go till you tell me to,  
  
I'll make love to you."  
  
  
  
  
  
As the song ended Spike could hear Buffy's breathing slow down. She was asleep. He  
  
kissed her on the forehead before he too fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh God" Buffy ran to the bathroom with a hand over her mouth. Spike got up  
  
when he heard her throwing up.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spike asked as he held her hair back and handed her a cold cloth when  
  
she was finished.  
  
"Ya, I'll be fine" Buffy replied.  
  
"I didn't think that you had that much to drink last night," Spike said.  
  
"I don't think that it's that, cause I don't have a headache at all" Buffy replied.  
  
"You must be getting the flu" Spike suggested.  
  
"Ya, I guess so" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well then I'll take you to the doctors" Spike said.  
  
"No" Buffy replied "Spike I really don't like doctors...........or hospitals for that matter"  
  
"We'll give it a few days and if it doesn't get better I want you to go to the doctor" Spike  
  
said.  
  
"I will, I promise" Buffy replied.  
  
"Good" Spike said "So what would you like for breakfast?" he asked.  
  
"Waffles with strawberry sauce and whipped cream" Buffy replied.  
  
"You just read my mind" Spike replied. With a huge grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The song that Spike sang was called "I'll make love to you" by Boyz 2 Men. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Can I go to the Bronze tonight?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know, who would you be going with?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"Just a few friends" Dawn replied casually.  
  
"You would have to be home by 11:00pm" Buffy said.  
  
"Ya I know" Dawn replied "So can I go?"  
  
"Sure" Buffy replied "But you have to promise to be careful"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Promise what?" Spike asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"I'm going to the Bronze tonight, with some friends" Dawn replied.  
  
"Will there be any young lads with you?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I don't know" Dawn looked away "Maybe"  
  
"No kissing" Spike stated.  
  
"Who said there was going to be any kissing?" Dawn asked as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"No one, I was just saying that I didn't want you kissing anybody" Spike took a step towards Dawn "I don't  
  
want anyone taking advantage of my lil'Bit" Spike pulled her into a hug. All the anger that Dawn had  
  
melted away.  
  
"I love you" Dawn said.  
  
"I love you too, Nibblet" Spike replied. There was a quiet sob from the other side of the room. Spike turned  
  
to face Buffy.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"You two are just so cute together" Buffy replied. Spike pulled Buffy over and all three of them had a big  
  
group hug.  
  
"Well I'm going to go and get changed for the Bronze" Dawn said after a few minutes of them hugging  
  
went by.  
  
"Okay Dawnie" Buffy replied "Spike and I could walk you over to the Bronze, before we go for a patrol"  
  
she suggested.  
  
"It's okay Janice is coming over to pick me up" Dawn said.  
  
"Oh...............Okay" Buffy replied as Dawn ran up the stairs to change.  
  
"She's hiding something," Spike said as soon as Dawn was out of sight.  
  
"I know, I'm just not quite sure what it is" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well she'll come to us if she needs something" Spike pointed out.  
  
"Ya she will and this means that we get the house to ourselves until we leave for work" Buffy said.  
  
"I like the sound of that" Spike replied as he wrapped his arms around her and placed feather light kisses on  
  
her neck.  
  
"Mmm" Buffy moaned. There was a car honk outside.  
  
"Bye, I love you" Dawn said as she ran down the stairs and right out the door.  
  
"Bye Daw...." Buffy started to say, but she was cut off by the door being slammed.  
  
"Hey, forget about her" Spike pulled Buffy to him for a long and passionate kiss.  
  
"Mmm shouldn't be hard" Buffy replied "There are some very good distractions" she pulled him onto the  
  
couch on top of her.  
  
NC-17..............................................NC- 17.........................................NC- 17...................................................  
  
NC-17........................NC-17....................................NC- 17...........................................NC-17.........................  
  
*Okay I think you get the point.  
  
  
  
Once Buffy and Spike were back up in their room they got dressed for work.  
  
"Let me get you dressed" Spike said.  
  
"What? You want to pick out what I wear?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"No I just want to put it on you" Spike replied.  
  
"I thought that your specialty was taking clothes off, not putting them on?" Buffy joked.  
  
"Well I want to try doing it the other way around" Spike said.  
  
"If that's what you want" Buffy handed Spike her black leather mini skirt and her really, really tight red  
  
top. Spike walked up behind her and got her to step into the skirt. He pulled it up slowly, pressing himself  
  
into her as he did it. He zipped it up and did up the clap.  
  
"Is that right?" He questioned as he slid his hands down her tights as far as he could reach. Buffy moaned  
  
and leaned back into him.  
  
"Perfect" she hissed into his ear. Spike gently lifted up Buffy's arms over her head. He brought the shirt  
  
down over her head, but it bunched up right above her breasts. Buffy felt a smile creep it's way onto her  
  
face as Spike fought with the shirt. He couldn't get it over her breasts.  
  
"Why is this so tight?" Spike sighed. Buffy couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny, this supposed to be sexy, not funny" Spike replied. Buffy pulled her shirt down. When  
  
Spike started to pout Buffy tackled him down and tickled him like crazy.  
  
"Sssttttooooooppp...............stop" Spike giggled. Buffy looked over at the clock.  
  
"Oh no we're going to be late" Buffy said.  
  
"You're right" Spike jumped up and they were out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy and Spike it's your turn to close up tonight" Mark shouted at them when they walked in  
  
the bar.  
  
"Okay" Buffy and Spike replied at the same time. Buffy and Spike climbed up onto the bar. Spike grabbed  
  
the microphone.  
  
"Okay folks tonight is the second night of karioki week, let's get it started." Spike said. A girl jumped up  
  
and took the microphone from him, flirting as she put a hand on his chest. 'Hey who does she think she is?'  
  
Buffy felt a twinge of jealously. Then the girl started sing:  
  
  
  
"If you had my love  
  
And I gave you all my trust  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
And if somehow you knew that you love would be untrue,  
  
Would you lie to me?  
  
And call me baby,  
  
Now if I give you me, this is how it's got to be,  
  
First of all I won't take you cheating on me,  
  
Tell me who can I trust, if I can't trust in you,  
  
And I refuse to let you play me for a fool,  
  
You said that we, could possibly spend eternity,  
  
See that's what you told me, that's what you said,  
  
But if you want me,  
  
You have to be fulfilling all my dreams  
  
If you really want me babe  
  
If you had my love  
  
And I gave you all my trust  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
Tell me baby  
  
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue  
  
Would you lie to me?  
  
And call me baby  
  
Said you want my love and you've got to have it all  
  
But first there are some things that you need to know  
  
If you want to live  
  
With all I have to give  
  
I need to feel true love  
  
Or it's got to end, yeah  
  
I don't want you  
  
Trying to get with me  
  
And I end up unhappy  
  
I don't need the hurt  
  
And I don't need the pain  
  
So before I do  
  
Give myself to you  
  
I have to know the truth  
  
If you had my love  
  
And I gave you all my trust  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
What would you do babe?  
  
Tell me right now  
  
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue  
  
Would you lie to me?  
  
Don't lie  
  
And call me baby  
  
Don't you lie to me?  
  
If you had my love  
  
And I gave you all my trust  
  
Would you comfort me?  
  
And if somehow you knew that your love would be untrue  
  
Would you lie to me?"  
  
  
  
"Now wasn't that great" Spike said. the crowd cheered and Spike took the microphone back from the girl.  
  
  
  
"Who wants to go next?" Spike questioned. This time it was a guy that came up.  
  
"And what are you going to sing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Like I love you" the guy replied.  
  
  
  
"Just something about you  
  
Way I'm looking at you  
  
Keep looking at me  
  
Getting scared now, right?  
  
Don't fear me baby, it's just Justin  
  
It feel good, right?  
  
Listen  
  
I kind of noticed something one night  
  
From the club, from frump face  
  
It's kind of weird to me  
  
Since you're so fine  
  
If it's up to me your face'll change  
  
If you're smiling, that should set the tone  
  
Just be limber  
  
And if you let go, the music should groove your bones  
  
Just remember  
  
Sing this song with me  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you  
  
Late at night I talk to you  
  
You will know the difference when I touch you  
  
People are so phony  
  
Nosy cause they're lonely  
  
Ain't you sick of the same thing?  
  
They say so and so was dating  
  
Love you or they're hating  
  
When it doesn't matter anyway  
  
Cause we're here tonight  
  
If you're smiling that should set the tone  
  
Just be limber  
  
And if you let go the music should groove your bones  
  
Just remember  
  
Sing this song with me  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
  
You're a good girl and that's what makes me trust you  
  
Late at night I talk to you  
  
You will know the difference when I touch you  
  
Yeah, you know I can make you happy  
  
I could change your life  
  
If you give me that chance  
  
To be your man  
  
I won't let you down baby  
  
If you give me that chance  
  
To be your man  
  
Here baby, put on my jacket  
  
And then  
  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Girl  
  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
  
Girl  
  
Ma what ya wanna do?  
  
I'm in front of you  
  
Grab a friend, see I can have fun with two  
  
Or me and you put on a stage show  
  
And the mall kids, that's how to change low  
  
From them you heard "Wow it's the same glow"  
  
Look at me, I say "Ya it's the same dough"  
  
We the same type, you my air of life  
  
You have me sleeping in the same bed, Day, Night  
  
Go rock with me, you deserve the best  
  
Take a few shots  
  
Let it burn in your chest  
  
We could ride down  
  
Pumping nerd in the deck  
  
Funny how a few words turn into sex  
  
Play this free, joint called brain  
  
Ma take a hint  
  
Make me swerve in the lane  
  
The name malicious  
  
And I burn every track  
  
Clipse and J Timberlake  
  
Now how heavy is that?  
  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
  
Girl  
  
Maybe we'll fly the night away  
  
Girl  
  
Ain't nobody love you like I love you  
  
You're a good girl and thats what makes me trust in you  
  
Late at night I talk to you  
  
You will know the difference when I  
  
Break this down  
  
You know I used to dream about this when I was a little boy  
  
I never thought it would end up this way  
  
Drums  
  
It's kind of special, right?  
  
You know you think about it  
  
Sometimes people are just destined  
  
Destines to do what they do  
  
And that's what it is  
  
Now everybody dance"  
  
  
  
"Ya, I rock" the guy yelled as the song finished.  
  
"Man is he drunk" Buffy whispered to Spike.  
  
"Totally pissed" Spike replied with a smirk. After a few more songs and many more drunks it was time to  
  
close the bar.  
  
"Okay people, it's time to clear out," Buffy said over the microphone. Most people listened, but there were a  
  
few that just didn't want to leave. Buffy and Spike had cleared everyone out except for one girl.  
  
"I'll get her" Spike said, "You can lock up the back"  
  
"Sure" Buffy replied. Spike walked over to the girl.  
  
"Okay it's time to leave now" Spike pointed out to the girl.  
  
"Only if you come with me," she said seductively.  
  
"No thanks, but I'm sure there's someone out there looking for a good bang that will go home with you"  
  
Spike replied. The girl moved in and tried to kiss him, but he turned away.  
  
"I don't think so," he said "It's time for you to go home" Spike pushed her out the door and locked it, then  
  
went to find Buffy. He found her sitting on the back steps crying.  
  
"What's wrong Luv?" he asked as he sat down beside her.  
  
"Are you going to leave me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No of course not" he replied "What makes you think that I'm going to leave you?" Buffy started to cry  
  
even harder.  
  
"Your human now" Buffy started to say, "So you don't have to stay with me, you could have any girl you  
  
want"  
  
"And the girl I want is you" Spike replied.  
  
"So you're not going to leave me?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm never going to leave you" he replied "I couldn't even if I wanted to, I'm head over heels in love with  
  
you Buffy Summers"  
  
"Good" Buffy said with a huge smirk. Buffy got up.  
  
"Hey, don't I get a kiss?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Only if you can catch me," she said before running away into the darkness. 


	18. Chapter 18

A special thanks to all of those who have reviewed Natalie Elizabeth, Irony, timeends, Obsession, FoxyChic4u.  
Spike looked back and forth across the shelf. There were so many choices and he had no idea what  
  
one to get. He wanted the best one that there was. But what one was that? Does the color matter? What  
  
about the time it takes to use?  
  
"Can I help you?" An older man asked as he came out from behind the counter "You look a little lost"  
  
"Um..........ya" Spike replied "Which one is the best?"  
  
"Out of the pregnancy tests?" the man questioned.  
  
"Ya, my girlfriend might be pregnant" Spike replied.  
  
"Well this one is very effective," he said pulling one of the tests off the wall.  
  
"Okay thanks" Spike replied. The man looked at him funny when he grabbed six of the same one.  
  
"My girlfriend lives in the land of denial" Spike explained.  
  
"I see" the man replied with a smirk and then walked away.  
Once Spike got home he walked into the living room to find Dawn watching the Saturday morning  
  
cartoons.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" he asked.  
  
"She went back to bed, she wasn't feeling well" Dawn replied without even looking away from the TV.  
  
Spike hurried up the stairs and into their room. Buffy was curled in a feudal position, moaning.  
  
"Are you still not feeling well?" Spike questioned. Buffy just shook her head 'No.' Spike went over to feel  
  
her temperature. She was really hot.  
  
"You might just have a bad case of the flu, but I think you should take one of these too" Spike said as he  
  
held the pregnancy tests out to her.  
  
"Okay" was the only reply. Spike helped her into the bathroom.  
  
Half an hour later Spike had helped Buffy back into bed and taken her temperature. She had a  
  
fever of 105. He placed a cold cloth on her forehead as Dawn walked into the room. Dawn rushed over to  
  
Buffy.  
  
"Oh god" Dawn said "What's wrong with her?" she asked.  
  
"She has a fever" Spike replied "And......"  
  
"And?" Dawn questioned. When Spike took a sudden interest in the carpet she tried again.  
  
"And what Spike?" Dawn pushed "She's my sister and I want to know what's wrong with her. You have no  
  
right hiding whatever it is that's wrong with..."  
  
"I think she might be pregnant," Spike said cutting dawn off mid ramble.  
  
"Oh" was that Dawn could say "Well................shouldn't she take a pregnancy test?" she asked.  
  
"She did"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I haven't checked it yet" Spike replied.  
  
"How much longer until it's ready?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"About 5 more minutes" Spike replied.  
  
"Okay.........so we just wait?" Dawn said.  
  
"I guess so" Spike replied.  
  
"Okay we can do that"  
Five minutes later.  
  
"So who should go check it?" Spike questioned.  
  
"You should of course" Dawn replied, when Spike looked nervous Dawn tried to cheer him up "Come on  
  
'Daddy' "  
  
A huge smile spread across Spike's face. 'Daddy' he liked the sound of that word 'Daddy, Daddy'  
  
Spike got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. He came out a few seconds later holding the small white  
  
stick.  
  
"What does it say" Dawn asked.  
  
"She's pregnant" Spike replied. Dawn ran over and hugged Spike.  
  
"Congratulations" Dawn said really loud.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Spike?" Buffy asked as she tried to sit up but fell back into the pillow. Spike helped Buffy to sit up  
  
against the pillows.  
  
"Sorry Buffy I didn't mean to wake you up" Dawn said. Buffy's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"It's okay," she said softly.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Spike questioned.  
  
"A little better"  
  
"Tell her" Dawn squealed from behind him.  
  
"What?" Buffy questioned. Spike held up the pregnancy test.  
  
"You're pregnant" he replied. Buffy took the test into her hands and looked at it in disbelief.  
  
"We........we're............we're having a baby?" Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Ya, we are" Spike replied happily.  
  
"Ahh" Buffy fell over moaning.  
  
"Are you okay?" Spike asked his voice full of concern.  
  
"It hurts" Buffy replied.  
  
"Should I call a doctor?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sure, but get them to come here" Spike replied "She's too sick to bring to the hospital"  
  
"Okay" Dawn hurried out of the room. Spike took Buffy's small hand in his.  
  
"It's going to be okay, Luv" Spike tried to comfort Buffy. Spike heard the front door open.  
  
"Hello?" Willow called out "Buffy, Dawn is anybody home?"  
  
Spike listened as Dawn greeted Willow and filled her in on what was happening with Buffy. Willow  
  
hurried up the stairs with Dawn close at tow.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" Willow questioned.  
  
"Quite a while, she was talking a little a few minutes ago" Spike replied with concern written all over his  
  
face.  
  
"What did she say?" Willow questioned as she knelt down beside the bed. Spike just stared blankly at  
  
Buffy's stomach. 'My baby's in there' he thought. Should he tell Willow that Buffy was pregnant?  
  
"Buffy's pregnant" Dawn said. Too late now for him to decide.  
  
"Oh" was all Willow could say.  
  
"Does she know?" Willow asked a few minutes later.  
  
"Ya"  
  
"That could be why she's sick" Willow stated "I don't know if a slayer has ever been pregnant before. For  
  
all we know this could be what happens when a slayer is pregnant"  
  
"I called the hospital and they're on their way here" Dawn said, "Maybe we should call Giles. He might  
  
know what happens when a slayer is pregnant"  
  
There was a loud pounding on the front door. Dawn and Willow ran down the stairs and showed the  
  
ambulance attendants where Buffy was.  
  
"How long has she been like this?" One of them asks, as they looked Buffy over quickly.  
  
"A few hours" Spike replied.  
  
"Why didn't you call earlier, she needs medical attention immediately"  
  
"I wasn't home" Spike replied. Buffy was lifted onto a stretcher and carried outside to the ambulance.  
  
"Sir will you be coming with us?" one of the men asked. Spike looked back at Dawn and Willow who were  
  
standing not far away holding onto each other.  
  
"Will you two be okay?" Spike questioned.  
  
"Ya, we'll be fine you should stay with Buffy" Dawn replied.  
  
"We'll meet you at the hospital in a few minutes" Willow added.  
  
Okay" Spike replied giving Dawn a kiss on the cheek before climbing into the back of the ambulance with  
  
Buffy. The doors were closed quickly as the ambulance speed away.  
Willow and Dawn rushed threw the hospital doors Dawn quickly scanned the waiting room. She  
  
spotted Spike at the far end pacing back and forth. She quickly made her way over to him and gave him a  
  
much needed huge, for both of them.  
  
"Sorry it took us so long" Willow said "We had to leave a note for Tara we didn't want her to worry when  
  
she came home to an empty house"  
  
"We called Giles too" Dawn added, "We told him everything" pause "He was really worried...........he's  
  
coming to Sunnydale"  
  
"When?" Spike questioned.  
  
"He said that he would be on the next flight here" Willow replied.  
  
"Does he need to be picked up from the airport?" Spike questioned.  
  
"He said he would just take a cab" Willow replied.  
  
"Do you know anything about Buffy yet?" Dawn asked eagerly.  
  
"No, they said that we have to wait out here" Spike explained "And they'll come tell us if they know  
  
anything"  
  
"Is that the doctor?" Dawn asked when a man came walking through a door to their right. Spike turned  
  
around quickly looking in the direction that Dawn was pointing.  
  
"Ya that's the doc, Nibblet" Spike replied as he waited for the doctor to make his way over to them.  
  
"Are you here with Ms Summers?" the doctor questioned..  
  
"Yes, yes we are" Spike replied "How is she?"  
  
"I'm Doctor Miller" the doctor introduced himself "As you know Buffy is experiencing a lot of pain in her  
  
abdomen. I'm not quite sure why this is happening, but it might be a reaction to being pregnant" when no  
  
one said anything Doctor Miller continued "Do you know if there's a history of complicated pregnancies in  
  
her family?"  
  
"No" Dawn replied "Our mother was always talking about how easy her pregnancies were with Buffy and  
  
I" she added.  
  
"Can we see her now?" Spike asked.  
  
"Visiting hours are over, so only family is aloud to visit now" Doctor Miller replied "Anyone else can  
  
come back tomorrow between 11am and 2pm"  
  
Spike looked back over at Dawn and Willow. What was he supposed to say? Should he say that he was  
  
family? And what about Willow?  
  
"You and Dawn can go see her now. I'll wait out here and I can visit her tomorrow" Willow said.  
  
"Thanks, Red" Spike replied. Dawn took Spike's hand as Doctor Miller led them to Buffy's room.  
  
"This is her room" Doctor Miller said "Please don't stay too long, she really needs her rest" he added.  
  
"Okay" Spike replied. Spike opened the door slowly he was afraid of how venerable Buffy would look. He  
  
hated it when she was venerable.  
  
Buffy looked so small lying on the huge white hospital bed she was in. Dawn walked quickly over to the  
  
bed with Spike right behind her.  
  
"Hey Buffy, how are you feeling?" Dawn asked as she had herself comfortable siting cross- legged at the  
  
end of Buffy's bed.  
  
"Tired" Buffy replied quietly. Spike took Buffy's hand in his and stroked her hair soothingly.  
  
"Did the doctor say how long I have to stay here for?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"He didn't say" Spike replied.  
  
"Dawnie you should go home and get some sleep" Buffy pointed out when Dawn had a huge yawn. Dawn  
  
just nodded in agreement as she climbed off the bed and walked up to take Buffy's hand in hers.  
  
"I hope you feel better soon" Dawn said and then gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Dawn" Buffy replied.  
  
"Ya, Bye Buffy, Bye Spike" Dawn said.  
  
"Sweet Dreams Nibblet" Spike replied "And tell Red that I'm going to spend the night here with Buffy" he  
  
added.  
  
"Okay I will" Dawn replied as she left the room. 


	19. Chapter 19

"Ahhhhhhhhhh"  
  
Buffy and Spike both sat straight up in bed. Buffy fell against Spike's chest, she was dizzy and the room  
  
was spinning.  
  
"You're not aloud to be in here" One of the nurses told Spike from the doorway. From the looks on their  
  
faces Spike had given them all quite a scare by being in the bed sleeping too. When they walked in there  
  
they had expected only to see Buffy sleeping.  
  
"It's okay this is my girlfriend" Spike replied as he rubbed small circles on Buffy's back. The nurses just  
  
sighed as they came into the room and started checking the machines that were attached to Buffy.  
  
"How's she doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"A lot better then she was last night. She should be able to leave in a few days" the nurse replied.  
  
"I'm feeling a lot better, just a little dizzy" Buffy surprised everyone when she started talking.  
  
"You should ly down then" Spike replied "It'll help with the dizziness"  
  
Buffy nodded and plopped back down onto the pillow.  
  
"I'm going to go call Dawn and Willow" Spike whispered Buffy and she just mumbled an 'okay'  
Meanwhile Xander was watching as Dawn, Willow, Tara and Anya left the Summers home to go  
  
out for a quick breakfast before going to visit Buffy. Anya had spent the night at their house after she and  
  
Xander had fought about Buffy and Spike. Xander stayed hidden until their car was out of sight. He  
  
couldn't understand why they all looked so sad. Where was Buffy? Spike? Xander made his way slowly to  
  
the kitchen as many questions raced through his head. It startled him when he heard the phone ring. It rung  
  
four times before the answering machine got it.  
'Hi everyone it's Spike  
  
I thought someone would be home now, but I guess not. I hope everything is okay. Buffy's doing a lot  
  
better. The nurse said that she might be able to come home in a few days. You know the hospital visiting  
  
hours, I hope to see you all soon.  
  
Bye'  
Xander didn't even have the chance to hear the end beep on the answering machine, he was running to his  
  
car and speeding off towards the hospital. What happen to Buffy?  
When Spike came back into Buffy's room Buffy had fallen asleep again. It was then that Spike  
  
realized how terrified he had been for Buffy and their baby. He made his way over to the bed as tears  
  
started to run down his cheeks.  
  
"God Buffy I love you so much, I don't know what I would ever do without you." Spike was now crying  
  
heavily.  
  
"You're the center of my world sometimes it's like no one else even exists. I promise you I'll do anything  
  
to make you and our baby happy. I'll protect you with my life. I'll never leave you. I want to be there for  
  
everything. Bloody Hell I even want to be there when you have those cravings in the middle of the night.  
  
I'll make you the happiest pregnant women to ever live." Spike continued.  
  
"You really love her don't you?" Xander asked from the doorway, he had been listening to everything that  
  
Spike had said.  
  
"Ya, I do" Spike replied without taking his eyes off of Buffy.  
  
" I know that someday Buffy will get a man that will take care of her and give her all the wonderful things  
  
that she deserves" Xander said.  
  
"What are you trying to say, that I'm not that man?" Spike asked.  
  
"I didn't used think you were" Xander replied.  
  
"And what do you think now?" Spike questioned.  
  
"I'm not happy to admit this, but I trust Buffy and her judgment. I'm starting to see that you're not all bad.  
  
You make her happy and you could protect her if and when she needs protecting. This doesn't mean that I  
  
wouldn't still be the first one with a stake in my hand if you hurt her in any way" Xander replied.  
  
"I would never hurt her, but if for some reason I did, I would personally see to it that a stake goes through  
  
my heart and I feel every bit of pain that she did, then a million times more" Spike replied.  
  
"At least we agree on one thing, we both want what's best for Buffy" Xander said.  
  
"And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that she gets what's best for her" Spike replied.  
  
"Me too" Xander added "And I'm sure in time we'll agree on more than just that"  
  
Dawn, Willow, Tara and Anya walked into the room just in time to see Spike and Xander shaking hands.  
  
Anya ran over and gave Xander a hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you two made up. I really missed you and the things you do to me, if you know what I mean"  
  
Anya said.  
  
"I missed you too" Xander replied.  
  
"What made you change your mind about Spike?" Willow asked.  
  
"I think we all had the wrong impression of Spike" Xander replied.  
  
"No Xander it's just you that had the wrong impression of Spike" Dawn replied.  
  
"Shh" Spike said, "Buffy's sleeping"  
  
"Let's go into the hallway to talk" Willow suggested. Once they were all in the hallway and the door was  
  
quietly closed Dawn asked:  
  
"How's Buffy doing?"  
  
"A lot better. She should be able to go home in a few days" Spike replied.  
I know it's a really short chapter and I'm really truly sorry, but I've been sick and I got a kitten too. So I've been taking care of her and kittens are a lot more work than you'd think! 


	20. Chapter 20

The doctors were amazed with Buffy's recovery and the baby was doing great too. Today was the day that Buffy got to go home.  
  
The Summers house was very busy everyone was there helping Buffy get settle back in. Spike carried Buffy into the house. She was still tired and the doctors made her promise to rest in bed for a few days. The phone rang.  
  
"I got it" Dawn said she ran into the kitchen to answer the phone. A few minutes later Dawn came back into the living room where everyone was sitting around the TV.  
  
"Are sure you don't want anything" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"Are you hungry. I could make you something to eat" Willow said to Buffy.  
  
"Do you need another pillow?" Xander asked Buffy.  
  
"You guys I'm fine. I just want to sit here and watch TV" Buffy replied.  
  
"That was Giles on the phone" Dawn said "His plane is coming in at 3pm. So someone has to go pick him up" Dawn added.  
  
"I can" Xander suggested.  
  
"Okay" Dawn replied as she plopped down onto the floor in front of the TV.  
  
"What time is it now?" Xander asked.  
  
"1pm" Willow replied after she checked her watch.  
  
"Then I should leave to pick up Giles in half an hour. Right?" Xander questioned.  
  
"Ya that sounds right" Willow replied.  
  
Buffy was starting to fall asleep and Spike noticed it.  
  
"Okay, time for you to go to bed" Spike said as he picked Buffy up off of the couch.  
  
"No I don't want to go to sleep" Buffy replied as if she were a small child.  
  
"You need to sleep so that you can get all better" Spike said.  
  
"Fine, but someone has to wake me up when Giles gets here" Buffy replied.  
  
"Don't worry we will" Spike replied. Spike carried Buffy up to their bed. He lay there with her until she was fast asleep. When he got back downstairs Xander and Anya had left to pick up Giles at the airport.  
  
"Is Giles staying in a hotel or is he staying here?" Spike asked.  
  
"I think he's staying here. He said that he has something very important to tell us all" Dawn replied.  
  
"In other words I should go shopping for snacks cause it sounds like we're going to be having a scoobie meeting" Willow added "Who wants to come with me?"  
  
"I'll come" Tara replied.  
  
"Me too" Dawn added.  
  
"I'm going to stay here with Buffy. She might wake up and I want someone to be home with her" Spike replied.  
  
"Okay, we shouldn't be long" Willow said.  
  
"Bye Spike" Dawn said as they left.  
  
"See ya Nibblet" Spike called from the door. Spike when back upstairs to have a short nap with Buffy and before he knew it Dawn was yelling:  
  
"Buffy, Spike, Giles is here. Wake up!" she yelled.  
  
A few minutes later Spike was helping Buffy down the stairs and into the living room.  
  
"Buffy, it's great to see you" Giles exclaimed, "How are you feeling now?"  
  
"A lot better thanks" Buffy replied.  
  
"Congratulations to both of you on the baby" Giles said to Buffy and Spike.  
  
"Thank you" Buffy said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Thanks Rupert" Spike said shaking Giles hand.  
  
"So what is it that you needed to tell us?" Willow asked.  
  
"You might all want to sit down for this" Giles replied. Giles waited until everyone was sitting.  
  
"There's going to be a prophecy" Giles started.  
  
"Oh great prophecies are never good" Xander replied.  
  
"Buffy and Spike's baby is no ordinary baby. When this baby is born it will become the balance between good and evil. The Order of Hima was created to make sure that a slayer and a vampire never had a child." Giles explained.  
  
"Well they didn't do a very good job" Spike replied.  
  
"That's true, but they're now sending an army of fighters to kill the slayer and her unborn child" Giles said.  
  
"What kind of army?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They're demons that look like men, but the have pearl faces" Giles replied.  
  
"Oh my god!" Buffy cried out.  
  
"What? What is it?" Spike asked his voice full of worry.  
  
"I had a vision the other night. We were all in a room and had been captured by men with pearl faces except for Spike I couldn't see him anywhere, but then he came running in with a ring. When the light from the ring touched the pearl faced men they turned to dust. Spike took me and ran while the rest of you killed the other demons that were coming" Buffy sobbed.  
  
"Yes, yes that would be correct. The ring of Heaher is the only thing that can kill the Order of Hima" Giles replied.  
  
"Well where do we get this ring?" Spike asked.  
  
"It's protected by the Goddess of Heaher. The Goddess will only give the ring to someone who will only do good with it. Where it is though I don't know" Giles replied.  
  
"I could try a location spell" Willow suggested.  
  
"Good idea" Buffy said, "What do you need for the spell?"  
  
"I have everything that I need in my room" Willow replied.  
  
"We should do the spell as soon as possible. The Order of Hima will be coming any day now," Giles said.  
  
"Just give me a few minutes to get everything together and we can do it right now" Willow replied.  
  
"Okay" Giles said.  
A few minutes later.........  
  
"I called on you, the powers that be" "Help me locate, the Goddess of Heaher" Willow chanted. There was a bright glow in the room.  
  
"YOU'RE LOOKING FOR ME?" A golden figure in the corner said.  
  
"Yes, we wish to have the Ring of Heaher" Willow replied.  
  
"MEET WITH ME IN THE CENTER OF THE DESSERT AND I WILL DECIDE IF YOU ARE WORTHY OF THE RING, BUT ONLY ONE OF YOU CAN MAKE THIS JOURNEY" She said before diapering.  
  
"I'll go" Spike said before anyone else was able to say anything. 


	21. Chapter 21

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Buffy asked "Maybe I should go after him to make sure that he's okay"  
  
"For the last time Buffy, I'm sure he's fine and he won't be back for a few days" Giles replied.  
  
"How do you know that he's okay, he could be a ditch somewhere. Oh god he's in a ditch isn't he. He's in a ditch and he needs my help. Giles I have to go" Buffy rambled.  
  
"Somebody please talk some sense into her" Giles sighed as he left the room.  
  
"Buffy, Giles is right, I'm sure Spike is okay. Now come and help me research the order of Hima, maybe they have some other weeknesses that could help us to fight them" Willow said.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys I know I'm being a worry wart, but I really love Spike and I don't want anything to happen to him" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy it's no use worrying now he's already left so worrying isn't going to do anything" Dawn pointed out  
  
"You're right Dawnie, lets go do some research" Buffy said as Dawn moaned at the fact that she had been sucked into researching.  
  
They had been researching for an hour when Xander walked in.  
  
"I'm going to go and get some pizza, what kinds do you guys want?" Xander asked.  
  
"Cheese" Dawn exclaimed "with cheese in the crust too"  
  
"Peperoni" Buffy said.  
  
"Okay, one cheese and one peperoni. Is that okay with everyone?" Xander asked and everyone nodded.  
  
"Don't forget the cheese in the crust too" Dawn added.  
  
"I won't forget the cheese in the crust" Xander replied "I'll be back in a little while"  
  
"I think we should go shopping for baby things tommorrow" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Oh that's a good idea Dawnie" Willow replied.  
  
"I want to go and buy Spike a cell-phone" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Willow questioned.  
  
"So that I can give it to him when he gets back" Buffy replied.  
  
"Why does he need one in the first place?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because then whenever he isn't with me I can just call him to make sure he's okay" Buffy replied smiling happily at her logic for buying Spike a cell-phone.  
  
"Buffy I really don't think Spike needs a cell-phone. He's a big boy and can take care of himself" Tara explained.  
  
"Maybe Spike wants a cell-phone. You never know" Buffy replied.  
  
"Fine, how about we go shopping for baby things tommorrow and we can look at getting a cell-phone too" Willow suggested.  
  
"Sounds good" dawn replied.  
  
"Buffy do you know if you're having a boy or a girl? It might be helpful with the shopping tommorrow, so that we know weither to buy blue or pink." Tara said.  
  
"Well Spike and I were going to keep it a secret for a while, but the doctor told us that it's going to be a little girl" Buffy replied.  
  
"Ohhhhhh Buffy that's really great!" Dawn said as she pounced on her sister to give her a hug. Willow and Tara each took their turns giving Buffy a hug too.  
  
"Congradulations"  
  
Giles came running into the room.  
  
"What? What's wrong I heard Dawn scream" Giles explained.  
  
"Buffy just told us that's she's having a baby girl" Dawn replied.  
  
"Buffy that's great congradulations, but really Dawn you didn't have to scream, you made you spill my tea" Giles replied. The girls looked down and brusted out laughing. Giles pants were covered in tea.  
  
"I would appreaciate it if you didn't find this so funny, because it's really hot, wet and uncomfortable" Giles said before once again leaving the room. Xander and Anya walked into the room just as Giles was leaving.  
  
"Did he pee his pants?" Xander asked.  
  
"No he spilt his tea, because he heard Dawn scream" Buffy replied.  
  
"Why did Dawn scream?" Anya asked.  
  
"Buffy told us thst she was having a baby girl" Dawn replied.  
  
"Congradulations Buffy" Xander said.  
  
"How did you know it was a girl?" Anya asked.  
  
"The doctor told Spike and I while I was in the hospital" Buffy replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Dawn asked.  
  
"We wanted it to be a surprise" Buffy replied. "I'm sorry I know I should have told you guys sooner"  
  
"Don't worry about it" Willow replied "We know now, so everything is great"  
  
"Well I'm gonna have some pizza now so that I can go to bed" Buffy said "I need lots of sleep for all of the baby shopping tommorrow" she took the peperoni pizza from Xander and headed to the kitchen.  
The next morning all the girls were up early getting ready for baby shopping. Giles had left to visit an old friend for the day. Xander was the only one not going anywhereand as much as he hated to admit it he almost missed Spike. When Spike was around he wasn't the only guy, right now he felt overwelmed by all of the females.  
  
"Xander move it or lose it, you're in my way" Dawn said as she pushed him out of the way.  
  
"Sorry hunny, but we have a big day of shopping to do" Anya said as she too rushed by him.  
  
"Did anyone pack a snack I don't want to get hungry." Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Buffy I'm sure you'll be fine. You can eat in the food court at the mall" xander replied.  
  
"Can you not see that I'm eating for two here" Buffy yelled and Xander ran to pack her a snack for in the car.  
  
Xander plopped down onto the couche half an hour later when the girls were finally out the door.  
"So where do you think we should start?" Willow asked as they walked into the mall.  
  
" 'Please Mom', is a really cute store" Dawn said.  
  
"Okay let's go in there" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh my god, we have to get these little socks" Anya exclaimed "They're so cute and tiny" she put the socks in their cart.  
  
"Aww this little dress is so adorable" Buffy said "I don't know if I should get it in pink, yellow or purple. What do you guys think?" she asked holding up each color of the dress.  
  
"I like the purple" Tara replied.  
  
"Ya me too" Willow added.  
  
"The purple one it is" Buffy said as she put the little purple dress in their cart. "Hey where did Dawn go?" she asked. They looked around and found Dawn 'oooing' and 'awwing' at all of the tiny bathing suits.  
  
"Aren't these just the cutest" Dawn said "I mean now I want to have a baby just so that I can buy the baby all these little tiny bathing suits, socks and other cloths"  
  
"No way, you're not having a baby until you're happily married" Buffy replied.  
  
"Like you can control that" Dawn replied.  
  
"I think I can" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy if I really wanted to have a baby now I could. I know plenty of guys that would happily be the father of my baby" Dawn replied and then walked away.  
  
"I can't believe she just said that" Buffy said to the rest of the girls that were with her.  
  
"I know it's like she's all happy looking at the little bathing suits and then next thing we know she's become a bitchy, sexually active teenager" Anya replied.  
  
"She's not sexually active" Buffy laughed, but stopped when no one else laughed with her .  
  
"We were all around that age and you know it Buffy" Willow replied.  
  
"Ya, but we had boyfriends that we were in love with and knew really well" Buffy replied "She doesn't even have a boyfriend"  
  
Willow and Tara found great interest in the ground all of a sudden.  
  
"She doesn't. Does she?" Buffy asked.  
  
"She didn't want you or Spike to know, because she's afraid that you guys wouldn't let her date him anymore" Willow replied.  
  
"You mean she came to you to talk about it" Buffy asked.  
  
"One night she came into Tara and I's room. She wanted to know what she was feeling for this guy that she had been dating for a few months. She thought she was in love with him, but she wasn't sure. I'm sorry Buffy, but she made us promise not to tell you or Spike" Willow replied.  
  
"Oh god. I can't believe she was scare to come and talk to me" Buffy started to cry "Am I that horrible as a sister?"  
  
"No, no of course not Buffy" Tara replied.  
  
"Let's go finish our shopping. I kind of want to get home" Buffy said.  
  
"Ya, sure Buffy"  
  
Buffy realised that she needed to have the 'talk' with Dawn. She had never thought about it before. Their mother was the one that was supposed to have the 'talk' with Dawn, but their mother was gone and now it was up to her.  
"So, what did you guys buy?" Xander asked as the girls walked through the front door. Dawn ignored him and went striaght up to her room.  
  
"We got everything a baby could ever need and then 20 things more" Willow laughed.  
  
"You guys I think I'm going to go upstairs and talk to Dawn" Buffy said as she made her way up the stairs. Once she was gone Xander asked.  
  
"What happen with Dawn?"  
  
"It's a really long story" Willow replied.  
  
"Dawn might be having sex with her boyfriend that Buffy didn't know she had" Anya replied.  
  
"I guess it's not that long of a story" Willow exclaimed.  
Meanwhile upstairs Buffy was knocking on Dawns door.  
  
"Hey, Dawnie can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Go away"  
  
"Dawn I really need to talk to you" Buffy replied.  
  
"Fine, but you only have five minutes" Dawn replied. Buffy slowly opened the door, then went and sat on the bed with Dawn.  
  
"Willow and Tara told me that you have a boyfriend" Buffy said.  
  
"So?" Dawn replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I love him so much that I wouldn't be able to handle you not letting me date him" Dawn replied.  
  
" How old is he?" Buffy asked.  
  
"A year older then me" Dawn replied.  
  
"A year older than you, what are you thinking?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Buffy, Angel was over 100 years older than you and so is Spike" Dawn replied.  
  
"That was different" Buffy replied.  
  
"Oh so you mean if I date a vampire he can 100 years older than me, but a human can't even be a year older?" Dawn asked.  
  
"You are not aloud to date vampires" Buffy stated.  
  
"You've dated two" Dawn yelled.  
  
"Oh god, this is not how this conversation was supposed to go" Buffy replied.  
  
"BUFFY, DAWN" Giles called from down stairs.  
  
"COMING GILES" Buffy replied.  
  
"But this is not over" Buffy said to Dawn.  
  
"Giles what is it?" Buffy asked when she got down stairs.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this, but the order of Hima are coming tonight" Giles replied.  
  
"Oh my god!" 


	22. Chapter 22

"Giles are you sure it's tonight. We've been patrolling forever and I don't see  
  
anything" Buffy said.  
  
"Buffy, I think you spoke too soon," Xander said pointing to a group of demons coming  
  
towards them.  
  
"Oh great" Buffy sighed "Here we go"  
  
Buffy fought up at the front of the group with Xander and Giles backing her up.  
  
Willow and Tara were at the back trying to help by using magic. Anya and Dawn were in  
  
the middle doing what ever they could to help. Buffy didn't want Dawn to come along,  
  
but in the end Dawn had convinced her sister that they needed all the help they could get.  
  
It was looking really good for the gang until more demons showed up behind them. Then  
  
before they knew it they were surrounded by demons. The Scoobies were forced to back  
  
up until they were all in a small circle surrounded by the Order of Hima.  
  
"Giles, this really isn't looking good for us," Buffy cried.  
  
"I am well aware of that" Giles replied.  
  
One by one the Scoobies were captured by the demons and knocked unconscious.  
  
The next thing they knew they were waking up in an old factory. Buffy was the last to  
  
wake up because she had been drugged, so that she no longer had slayer strength.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy, wake up" Willow cried as she shook her. Buffy moaned.  
  
"Come on Buffy please wake up" Dawn cried "I'm so sorry about what happen earlier, I  
  
really didn't mean any of it. I want you to meet my boyfriend, his name is Brad and I  
  
really think that you would like him. He's really nice"  
  
"Dawn wait I think she's coming around" Giles pushed the others aside to give Buffy  
  
some room. "Buffy?"  
  
"Giles?" Buffy replied "Where are we?" she tried to sit up, but couldn't. "What  
  
happened?"  
  
"The order of Hima captured us" Giles replied.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Buffy asked as she tried again to sit up.  
  
"There isn't really anything we can do" Giles replied as he helped her to sit up "They're  
  
much stronger than us. All we can do is wait"  
  
"They aren't stronger than me" Buffy replied "We can tried to escape"  
  
"Buffy you were drugged" Giles exclaimed.  
  
"What? How do you know?" Buffy questioned.  
  
"You were unconscious a lot longer than all of us so we decided to look you over and  
  
make sure that you were okay" Willow replied "We found these on your arm" she added  
  
as she rolled up Buffy's sleeve.  
  
Buffy gasped. There were a series of small needle pricks on her arm.  
  
"So Giles tell me, how do the Order of Hima plan on killing me and my baby?" Buffy  
  
asked.  
  
"Come on Buffy don't think like that" Dawn said "You're not going to die and the baby  
  
is going to be fine"  
  
"Well, I gotta say it's really not looking good for us" Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy we'll figure something out" Xander said, "We always do"  
  
"Fine, but to be able figure something out I need to know how they plan on killing me"  
  
Buffy replied.  
  
"It's a ritual" Giles replied "They have to perform the ritual on you and the baby. It will  
  
drain all of the energy from your body and then they will stab you" Giles said.  
  
"Okay" Buffy replied "Do you know how long until they do this ritual? Is there a special  
  
time or can they do it when ever they want?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I believe they can do when ever they want" Giles replied.  
  
"Okay, so far we know that.........." Buffy started to say, but before she could finish the  
  
door opened and in came the demons from the Order of Hima.  
  
"It's time," one of them said.  
  
"Uh Oh" was all Buffy could think to say. Buffy didn't even try to struggle. She had no  
  
strength and she didn't want to take the chance of the baby getting hurt. Some how she  
  
knew that things would turn out okay.  
  
The Scoobies were lead into one of the larger room in the warehouse. The walls  
  
of the room were lined with rows and rows of demons.  
  
"We shall begin the ritual" one of the demons called out. Buffy was tied down to a chair.  
  
The demons leader walked into the room. He was wearing a long red cloak and some  
  
weird headdress. He made his way slowly towards Buffy. He put one hand on her head  
  
and the other hand on her enlarged abdomen. Buffy immediately felt the baby start to  
  
squirm around.  
  
The demon started to chant:  
  
'Prend tous le pouvoir du bebe et puis prend tous the pouvoir de sa mere'  
  
'Prend tous le pouvoir du bebe et puis prend tous the pouvoir de sa mere'  
  
'Prend tous le pouvoir du bebe et puis prend tous the pouvoir de sa mere'  
  
'Prend tous le pouvoir du bebe et puis prend tous the pouvoir de sa mere'  
  
Buffy moved around in her chair before her body fell limp.  
  
"BUFFY" Dawn cried as she tried to free herself from the demons hold.  
  
"Giles, what do we do?" Xander cried.  
  
"Oh my god" Willow said.  
  
CRASH  
  
Spike broke his way through the door. He fought his way to the middle of the room.  
  
"Kill him" the leader screamed "What's wrong with you guys GET HIM" he yelled when  
  
no one was able to kill Spike.  
  
"YAY he has the ring" Dawn exclaimed "You're gonna die" she said to the demons  
  
behind her.  
  
"Spike open the box. The light from the ring will kill them," Giles yelled.  
  
Spike quickly opened the box and before they knew it they were all alone in the  
  
room. The demons were all dead. Spike ran over to Buffy and untied her from the chair.  
  
"Take her and run. As long as we have the ring we can kill the rest of the demons. Find  
  
somewhere safe to hide with her. Once all of the demons are dead we'll come and find  
  
you" Xander said.  
  
"Okay" Spike replied as he picked Buffy up into his arms.  
  
"Be careful with her" Dawn said.  
  
"I'd die a million times before I let anything happen to her, Nibblet. You have nothing to  
  
worry about" Spike replied.  
  
"You should hurry up and leave. Before the rest of the demons get here," Giles said.  
  
"Okay, then see you all later" Spike said.  
  
"Bye Spike good luck" Willow replied as Spike ran out the door.  
  
Spike's mind was racing. Where should he go? Did he make the right decision  
  
leaving the others to fight alone? Should he have brought the Nibblet with him?  
  
He was trying to think where the safest place would be. Who else was strong enough to  
  
protect Buffy with him? And then all of a sudden he knew the answer.  
  
A/N: Okay now if anyone wants to know when I update let me know and I'll email you when ever I update this story. And don't forget that I'm always open for suggestions. I love to here where my readers think the plot should go. 


	23. Chapter 23

"Hold on baby, we're almost there" Spike whispered into Buffy's ear. Buffy and Spike  
  
had been riding in a taxi for over an hour now. Spike had decided that a taxi was the best  
  
way to go. He didn't want to take the bus, because too many people would ask what was  
  
wrong with Buffy. So there they were only a few blocks away from where they were  
  
going. Angel Investigations. Spike still wasn't sure what he was going to tell Angel. All  
  
he cared about right now was getting Buffy and their baby to a safe place.  
  
The taxi pulled to a stop in front of the hotel. Spike handed the driver his money  
  
and climbed out. He carried Buffy to the front door.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Spike said as he pushed the door open.  
  
"Spike what hell are you doing here? Is that Buffy?" Angel yelled "What the fuck did  
  
you do to her?"  
  
"Shhh, she's sleeping. Can I just lay her down in a bed somewhere, then I'll tell you  
  
everything" Spike replied.  
  
"Give her to me" Angel demanded "Did you bite her? I'll kill you if you bit her"  
  
"I didn't bite her. I couldn't have. I'm human now" Spike replied "Now will you please  
  
shut up and show me where I can put her"  
  
"Angel, stop being an idiot" Cordellia spoke for the first time "You can lay her right here,  
  
Spike" she said as she pointed to a couch in the lobby.  
  
"Thanks" Spike replied as he carefully placed Buffy on the couch. Once Buffy was out of  
  
Spikes arms Angel shoved him away from Buffy.  
  
"Now talk" Angel demanded.  
  
"It's a really long story. What part do you want to hear?" Spike asked.  
  
"All of it" Angel replied "I want to know why the hell Buffy's pregnant? Who the father  
  
is?, Why she's unconscious?, Why you're with her?, Why you're here at my hotel? Why  
  
you think you're human? And if you are human how you got that way?"  
  
"Okay, but you may want to sit down" Spike took a deep breath before starting his long  
  
story. " It all started last year when Buffy and I started sleeping together. She would  
  
come to me when she was upset and needed someone. I got a job at a bar. I was paid to  
  
dance on the bar with 2 other girls. One night Buffy was walking by and she decided to  
  
come in. I helped her get a job too, because she was really short money. We worked there  
  
together for a few months. Riley came back at one point, he really upset Buffy. He was  
  
trying to get her back in all the wrong ways. Buffy finally admitted that she loved me and  
  
I had been waiting for so long to here her say those three little words. I moved in with  
  
Buffy, the Nibblet, Willow and Tara. Buffy told the girls about us then, but everyone else  
  
still didn't know. Buffy called a Scoobie meeting to tell the Whelp and his girlfriend. His  
  
girlfriend was happy for us, but the Whelp was nowhere near happy. He ran right out the  
  
door. That night Riley was killed by a demon. The whelp finally excepted the fact that  
  
Buffy and I were in love. Then my life really changed. I killed the demon that had killed  
  
Riley and the demon turned out to be a Halichno demon."  
  
"Halichno demon isn't that the demon that grants hearts desire when someone kills it"  
  
Angel asked.  
  
"That would be the one" Spike replied  
  
"And what was your hearts deepest desire?" Angel asked.  
  
"To be human. Now would you please let me finish my story" Spike replied.  
  
"Fine" Angel replied.  
  
"So after I was turned human, that's when Buffy started to get sick in the morning and  
  
have weird mood swings. She took a pregnancy test and it came up positive. Right after  
  
that she got really sick, she had to stay in the hospital for a while. Xander and I realized  
  
that we have a lot in common, we both want what's best for Buffy. Giles came out to visit  
  
us all. He told us that our baby was no ordinary baby. Our baby is going to be the balance  
  
between good and evil. He also told us that the Order of Hima was created to kill our  
  
baby, so that there could be no balance. The only way to kill the Order of Hima is with  
  
the Ring of Heaher. So I went to get the Ring of Heaher, which is protected by the  
  
Goddess of Heaher. One of the nights when I was away the Order of Hima captured all of  
  
the Scoobies. I came in just in time to save Buffy and our baby. The rest of the Scoobies  
  
are still in Sunnydale killing the rest of the demons from the Order of Hima. I took Buffy  
  
and came to the safest place I could think of. And that was here" Spike finished his story.  
  
"And I'm supposed to believe that this is all true, William?" Angel questioned with a  
  
growl "You are a liar, you always have been"  
  
"He's telling the truth," Buffy said as she sat up on the couch.  
  
"Buffy, luv how are you feeling?" Spike asked. As he ran over to her. Angel just watched  
  
as Spike kissed her on the forehead and started rubbing small circles on Buffy's  
  
abdomen.  
  
"A lot better" Buffy replied "I'm just tired"  
  
"God I love you so much" Spike whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too" Buffy replied "I knew that you would come and save me. I knew you  
  
wouldn't let them hurt our baby," she said as she choked back tears.  
  
"Buffy don't you realize who this is. It's Spike for crying out loud, He's evil" Angel  
  
exclaimed.  
  
"Angel just shut up. Buffy doesn't need to deal with you right now. Can't you see that  
  
she's tired" Cordellia said, "Here you two I'll show you a room where you can both get  
  
some rest"  
  
Cordellia lead Buffy and Spike up the stairs and into one of the many rooms. 


	24. Chapter 24

Buffy woke to see Spike looking at her.  
  
"Are you feeling better?" Spike asked as he pulled her closer to him in their bed.  
  
"Ya" Buffy replied.  
  
"I really missed you while I was away," Spike said.  
  
"I missed you too" Buffy replied "I was thinking about names for our little baby girl" Buffy said.  
  
"And what have you come up with so far?" Spike asked.  
  
"Well I really like the names Emma, Rachel, Carlie and Emily" Buffy said.  
  
"Those are nice, I like the names Heather, Bridget and Amy" Spike replied "But my most favorite of all is Madison. We could call her Maddy for short"  
  
"Oh my god I love that name. It's so cute. Madison. Madison. Spike that's what I want to name our baby" Buffy replied. "Hi Maddy" Buffy said as she rubbed her abdomen.  
  
"So we've decided," Spike said, "Her name is going to be Madison"  
  
"Yes" Buffy replied. "I can't wait to tell everyone"  
  
"Well why don't we go downstairs. I'm sure there's someone down there that you can tell" Spike said.  
  
"Great idea, let's go" Buffy said as she pulled Spike out of their room. "Oh and one more thing Spike, try to get along with Angel"  
  
"I'll try. I'm not promising anything though" Spike replied.  
  
"All I ask is that you try" Buffy replied as they walked down the steps. Buffy slipped her hand into Spike's as they walked into the lobby.  
  
"Hey you two, how did you sleep?" Cordellia asked.  
  
"Great" Buffy replied "And we decided on a name for our baby girl"  
  
"Oh my gosh that's great" Cordy replied "What is it?"  
  
"Madison" Buffy and Spike said at the same time.  
  
"We could call her Maddy for short," Buffy added.  
  
"That's a really pretty name. What's her middle name going to be?" Cordy asked.  
  
"We hadn't really talked about that, but I think it should be Heather" Buffy replied "Because it was Spike's little sisters name"  
  
"I would love for her to be named after my lil sis" Spike replied.  
  
"Then there we have it. Her name is going to be Madison Heather LeChance" Buffy said.  
  
"Spike's last name is LeChance?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Ya, that's it" Buffy replied.  
  
"Madison Heather LeChance" Cordy repeated "that's really cute. You guys are so lucky. I can't wait till I have a baby"  
  
"I know. I'm the luckiest man in whole universe" Spike replied as he rapped his arms around Buffy.  
  
"So does everyone have planned for tonight?" Fred asked as she and Gunn walked into the room "I haven't had a night off in weeks and I really want to have some fun"  
  
"Well, I heard that there's a new bar in town" Lorne said, "It's a bar from...well Sunnydale. It was doing so well that they moved to LA. Maybe you two know the place. Its called Coyote Ugly"  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said "They moved to LA?"  
  
"They sure did" Lorne replied.  
  
"You know luv we should probably go and talk to Mike. He might want to know where we went," Spike said to Buffy.  
  
"Wait who's Mike?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Isn't he the owner of Coyote Ugly?" Lorne said.  
  
"Ya, he is" Buffy replied.  
  
"That's right I remember him now" Lorne replied.  
  
"So why would you two need to talk to him?" Angel asked from the doorway where he had been standing for a few minutes.  
  
"We used to work for him" Buffy replied.  
  
"Well actually luv I think we still do. We never told him we were leaving" Spike said.  
  
"Then let's go out and tell him tonight" Buffy replied.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea. We wouldn't want any demons or vampires seeing you pregnant. You never know the word might get back to the Order of Hima" Spike said.  
  
"Maybe there's something that can hide my stomach for a while" Buffy questioned.  
  
"You mean make your stomach flat?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Ya that's what I want" Buffy replied.  
  
"There's a spell I could do that might work" Fred said.  
  
"That would be great" Buffy replied "How long would it take to get it ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Not long" Fred replied.  
  
"So it could be ready for tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ya" Fred replied.  
  
"Thank-you" Buffy said.  
  
"No problem" Fred replied "I'll go and get it ready"  
  
LATER  
  
"Here it is" Lorne said as they reached the bar. Fred had preformed the spell and Buffy's stomach was now flat for 24 hours. Everyone had come with them, Angel, Cordy, Lorne, Wes, Fred, Gunn. Connor was the only one that wasn't there. He was spending the night at a friends house.  
  
"Let's go talk to Mike then" Spike replied. When they walked in the place was packed.  
  
"Summer, Spike, long time no see. Where the hell have you two been?" Mike asked.  
  
"Well........" Buffy started.  
  
"You know what I don't care at least you're here" Mike replied "There are some clothes for you in the back. So hurry up and get on the bar"  
  
Buffy and Spike went back over to the gang.  
  
"Looks like it's so busy tonight that we're going to have to work for a while tonight. You guys can go home if you want" Buffy said.  
  
"No that's okay. We'll stay, this place looks like fun" Cordy replied.  
  
" Come on luv let's go find the clothes that Mike said were in the back for you" Spike said to Buffy. Buffy put on the clothes that were there for her. She was wearing really tight leather pants and a black thong under them. On top she was wearing a tight red toob top with a black bra.  
  
"I wonder what Buffy and Spike do here?" Angel asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fred asked.  
  
"Like what are they paid to do?" Angel asked.  
  
"Probably just serving drinks" Cordy replied.  
  
"Speaking of drinks I'm going to go and get one. Would anybody else like one too?" Wes asked.  
  
"Why don't we all just go with you" Cordy replied.  
  
"Sure, if you guys want to" Wes replied.  
  
"Okay then. It'll give us some front row seats to watch Buffy and Spike serve drinks" Angel said as Buffy and Spike climbed up onto the bar and started dancing.  
  
"I don't think they're going to be serving drinks" Fred replied innocently. 


	25. Chapter 25

"I can't believe she's doing that," Angel said.  
  
"She really has changed a lot since I knew her," Cordy said.  
  
Everyone watched as Buffy and Spike shook their 'things' on the bar.  
  
"Man she is HOT" Gunn said as Buffy took off her shirt and was left in only her black bra.  
  
"I must say he is very handsome" Fred giggled as Spike winked at her.  
  
"I can't say that I'm surprised she's pregnant, if this is the way she lives" Lorne said.  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT AGAIN" Angel growled as he pushed Lorne up against the wall.  
  
"Angel calm down," Cordy said as she put her hand on his arm.  
  
Angel watched as Buffy walked over to the pole at the end of the bar and started to dance around it.  
  
"You know what I'm leaving. I can't stay here and watch Buffy do this" Angel said as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
"I've never seen him get so worked up over something like that before" Fred said.  
  
"He's still in love with Buffy and he can't handle the fact that she's not his girl anymore" Cordy replied. "She belongs to Spike now"  
  
Buffy finished her little 'pole' dance and strutted her way back over to Spike. As the song ended Buffy and Spike climbed down off the bar and starting serving drinks to people. At the end of the night Fred, Gunn, Cordy, Wes and Lorne were all sitting in the corner not looking too lively. Buffy and Spike walked over to them.  
  
"Where did peaches go?" Spike asked.  
  
"He left a while ago" Cordy replied.  
  
"Oh, you guys know that you didn't have to stay the whole time" Buffy said.  
  
"It's okay we didn't mind waiting for you" Lorne replied.  
  
"So how much does your job pay?" Fred asked.  
  
"A lot" Buffy replied "I made 500 dollars tonight"  
  
"Really wow" Cordy said.  
  
"So luv are you up for a patrol?" Spike asked Buffy.  
  
"God yes. I haven't been able to patrol since I got pregnant" Buffy replied "There's no chance in hell that someone could stop me from patrolling tonight"  
  
"Let's go then," Spike said.  
  
"Are you guys going to come along?" Buffy asked, "You can just go home if you don't want to"  
  
"I don't mind going from a little patrol" Fred replied.  
  
"Ya me too" Cordy added.  
  
"I'm up for killing some nasties," Gunn said.  
  
"I'll come along," Wes said.  
  
"You know what you kids go have fun. There are some things I want to get done back at the hotel so I'll catch up with you later. Maybe tomorrow" Lorne said.  
  
"Okay bye Lorne" Fred replied.  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
"So where do the vamps like to hang out in LA?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No where inpecticular, they just go where ever they feel like it" Gunn replied.  
  
"Does seem like we're going to have to look too far," Spike said as he pointed ahead where there were three vamps about to corner a very frightened looking couple.  
  
"Hey is this a party? Can I join?" Buffy asked the vamps in an excited tone.  
  
"You're awfully skinny, but I guess you'll do as an appetizer" one of the vamps said as he tried to bite her. Buffy waited until the last second before gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.  
  
"I'm insulted I like to think that I'd be big enough for a whole meal," Buffy said sarcastically as she staked him. The other two vampires tried to run, but Buffy and Spike both threw a stake at them and they too turned to dust like the first vampire.  
  
"That was fun," Buffy said.  
  
The gang walked around for another hour or two, but didn't have any luck finding anything else evil to kill.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said as her stomach started to grow back to it's normal size.  
  
"Uh oh, I guess the spell isn't going to last as long as I thought it would" Fred replied.  
  
"Well then, it looks like it's time to get the pregnant slayer back in the safety of a nice warm bed" Spike said as he picked Buffy up into his arms.  
  
"Spike I can walk" Buffy wined. "And I don't want to go back yet. I was having fun"  
  
"Sorry luv, but play time is over and it's time for you to go to bed" Spike replied.  
  
"Fine, I'll go to bed, but only if you come to bed with me" Buffy replied.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way" Spike smirked as he gave her a kiss on the lips. The rest of the way back to the hotel was quiet. Cordy, Wes, Fred and Gunn were getting uncomfortable with the lustful looks that Buffy and Spike were giving each other and Cordy was starting to think that Spikes hand on Buffy's ass was not just making sure she didn't fall out of his arms.  
  
"BUFFY" Dawn called as soon as they walked into the lobby. "SPIKE" Dawn said as she gave him a huge hug around Buffy's sleeping form.  
  
"How are you Nibblet?" Spike asked.  
  
"I'm good" Dawn replied "Why is Buffy asleep?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not anymore" Buffy replied as she climbed out of Spike's arms.  
  
"Oh sorry for waking you up" Dawn replied.  
  
"Buffy, Spike it's so good to see you" Willow said as she gave them both a hug.  
  
"I missed you guys all so much" Buffy said as she gave everyone in turn a hug.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Spike asked "What about the Order of Hima?"  
  
"They're all dead" Dawn said cheerfully.  
  
"That's great so we can all go home now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"As soon as you want" Giles replied.  
  
"How's the baby doing Buffy?" Tara asked.  
  
"Oh the baby's great" Buffy replied "And guess what"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Spike and I decided on a name for the baby" Buffy replied.  
  
"What is it?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes please tell us the tension is killing me," Anya added.  
  
"Madison Heather LeChance" Buffy and Spike said in unison.  
  
"Awwww"  
  
"That's so cute"  
  
"It's a really pretty name Buff" Xander replied.  
  
"Oh my god" Buffy said as she put a hand on her stomach "Ouch"  
  
Spike rushed to her side. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I think I'm going to have the baby" Buffy replied. 


	26. Chapter 26

"God how much longer is it going to be?" Dawn asked. They had been waiting at the hospital for over six hours now.  
  
"Dawnie, having a baby can take a long time" Willow replied.  
  
"I know I just really want to see Buffy, Spike and the new baby" Dawn replied "I mean I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt"  
  
"I must say this very exciting" Anya said "I can't wait till Xander and I have our baby" she said dreamily.  
  
"What? We're not having a baby are we?" Xander asked.  
  
"Well I was going to wait and tell you later, but now is as good a time as any" Anya replied.  
  
"You mean we're going to have a baby?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, yes we are" Anya replied.  
  
"Oh my god I can't believe it. We're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a daddy" Xander replied as he picked her up and spun her around in the air.  
  
"Congratulations" Dawn said as she gave them both a hug.  
  
"God I'm so happy for you guys" Willow said as she too gave them both a hug. Giles, Tara, Cordy, Wes, Fred and Gunn all gave their congratulations to the expecting couplet too. Then the subject turned back to Buffy and Spike's baby.  
  
"So who do you guys think the baby will look like? Buffy or Spike?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I think it'll have Spike's blue eyes," Willow said.  
  
"And Buffy's blond hair" Tara added.  
  
Just then Spike walked out. He was wearing the proudest look on his face. Everyone ran over to him.  
  
"Is the baby here yet?" Dawn asked eagerly.  
  
"Ya, I'm a dad" Spike replied awestruct.  
  
"Congratulations" Giles said as he patted Spike on the shoulder. Dawn gave Spike a hug then asked:  
  
"Can we see Buffy yet?" "Ya sure she's right this way" Spike replied and then turned on his heel and walked right back through the swing door he had just come from. Everyone followed him. He led them into a room where Buffy was sitting on one of the hospital beds holding Madison in her arms. Spike quickly slipped into the bed beside her and put his arm around her. Buffy was positively glowing. She looked tired and her hair was shimmering with sweat, but she still looked beautiful. And she radiated such happiness.  
  
"Oh my god" Dawn squealed as she ran over to the bed.  
  
"Buffy she's beautiful" Willow said.  
  
"Thanks Will" Buffy replied.  
  
"Congratulations, Buffy" Giles said.  
  
"Looks like your slayers all grown up now Rupert" Spike said.  
  
"I guess there's no denying it" Giles replied with a smile.  
  
Everyone took their turns congratulating Buffy and Spike on their new baby. Xander and Anya also told Buffy and Spike about their great news that they too were going to have a baby.  
  
"Excuse me everyone" Buffy called out "I would like to thank everyone for coming to share this amazing experience with Spike and I" she now had tears running down her face.  
  
"At first I was terrified about having a baby. I mean everything is going to change now. As I'm sure you all know Xander and Anya are going have a baby now too. So I would just like to make a toast, even though we don't have drinks, to the next generation of scoobies as I hope there will be more to come" Buffy finished.  
  
"To the next generation of scoobies" everyone coursed.  
  
"And may we all live happily ever after, even if it may be harder than it seems" Spike added.  
  
THE END  
  
AN: I would just like to thanks everyone for sticking through this fic with me and I want to let you all know that I will be posting a sequel very shortly, so let me know if you want me to email you when I post it. The sequel will be called "Happily Ever After, is harder than it seems" 


End file.
